We All Have Feathers
by PearlDahlia
Summary: Yuki an angel  finds herself on earth, with no memory and stumbles onto the Phantomhive Manor. Not about Angels Vs Demons, she just happens to be one.  M for one sexy scene and mild language. First time writing. just sayin. Oh and Grell shows up for humor
1. Awakening

**Is this the Author's Note... Why yes it isss. Ok so this is something I am writing for my friend after debating who Sebastian was best paired with she would not budge that she was the best mate for him. So, I am creating this for her, but using her OC as a match for Sebby. No I am not a writer, but I'm not a total noob, so this shouldnt be like nails on a chalkboard but bear with me. Comments and suggestions etc are much appreciated. Also I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.  
><strong>

**This will contain: Sebastian x Yuki's OC... named Yuki (no its not her just has the same name cuz) for now at least :D NO YOU KNOW WHAT I JUST DECIDED IM GONNA ADD MY OC IN THIS STORY K DONE.  
><strong>

The color black. The color black was all she could see. Yuki began to open her eyes slowly. Suddenly the color changed to a bright blinding white, as the sun slowly crawled across her skin. She gently sat up, squinting her eyes into the harsh color. Where was she? What time was it? For the sun to be this bright it must be later in the day. As her eyes began to adjust, Yuki took in her surroundings. Trees and more trees. Ok what the hell happened. Last night she was going to sleep in her own bed. And now she is waking up in a forest? Yuki rubbed her eyes and yawned. Running her fingers through her azure hair, she stood up slowly. She began stretching her legs and moving forward. There has to be some way out of this place right? Ugh "_I don't have any clue where I am going right now and I don't really care_" Yuki thought. She felt like she had been hit by a bus. She didn't worry about what had happened. Just focus on the now. Like getting out of these woods. Wait woods… this is earth? Wasn't she in heaven last time she checked… Yuki shook her head to clear her thoughts. It was making her head hurt even more. "Just find someone maybe they can help" the words were spoken aloud. Great now she was talking to herself. Blah.. her eyes weren't totally adjusted and still heavy with sleep. She missed the root on the ground and "pffhhnn" flat on her face…"_good morning to me_"

Yuki rolled over with a grunt, picking herself up off the ground. She brushed herself off and continued walking. A light scent was carried by on a breeze. Yuki stopped and looked around, trying to find the source. She let out a sigh, turned a bit to the right, and continued moving. _"hmm"_ Noticing the trees were thinning, she increased her pace. Reaching the edge of the forest, Yuki peeked out to see what she had found. There were huge landscaped hedges. There was a huge garden behind a mansion and she was at the back of it. The lawn stretched out in front of her like a bad dream. She thought that finding civilization would be a relief, but now her brain was fully awake and running at high speed. Is she really on earth? Who are the inhabitants of this mansion? What would they do to her? She now began to pace at the edge of the woods, making sure she was concealed. Her true blue hair flowing out behind her. The wind blew through it softly, causing it to ripple in front of her face, tickling her nose. It wasn't her hair on her face that caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. Yuki found herself suddenly very much awake. Her azure, topaz eyes were opened wide, nostrils slightly flared, back pressed against the nearest tree, she tilted her head listening for any sign of movement. _"Wait what is wrong exactly"_ she asked herself. The next breeze carried her answer. That scent… what was it.. something she hadn't smelled… since over one hundred years ago.


	2. First Contact

**AN: Soooo like things are startin to move, I was a bit hesitant because I didn't really know what to do considering this is the first thing I have written. So yea... also if you want to review PLZ just even say like hi or :) or :( or u suck its all welcome. btw i do not own Kuroshitsuji and Yuki belongs to ... Yuki lol**

* * *

><p>Completely unnerved by the situation, Yuki broke out of the cover of the trees. With so little knowledge of her situation, she decided she had to do something. Being a sitting duck was not a good idea. Each step she took closer to the garden was filled with determination and confidence. That dwindled as she pushed between two hedges and placed her foot on the gravel. There was no turning back. Walking along the right side of the garden, Yuki continued at a timid pace. Reaching the edge of the garden, she hid behind a rather tall plant. She could hear voices not too far off, sounded like they were around the left side of the huge house. Moving around the back of the tree, Yuki peeked out at the right side of the house. Deeming it safe, she decided to walk around the right side of the house, peek in a few windows, and hopefully get an idea of how safe the inhabitants were. Shrugging off the chill running down her spine, she took a step in the direction she was looking, coming out onto the path. The wind blew her hair into her face, sticking to her lips and tangling in her eyelashes. Boy, long hair is a pain. She peeled the blue streaks from her face and flicked her hair over her shoulder. She froze… no way.. she hadn't heard a thing.. she checked.. there was no one… it was only a glimpse out of her peripheral.. must be a bush..<p>

"Excuse me madam…" _Bushes don't have such a serious tone when they speak… oh wait they don't speak at all… definitely not a bush…_

Yuki slowly turned around, trembled slightly, eyes wide, and lips tightly clenched together. Her mouth opened slightly. She didn't even know where to begin. She saw a man in butler's clothing. Her fearful eyes made their way up the suit until they fell upon a terrifyingly beautiful face. His black hair fell around his pale face perfectly, not too messy, but not held in place. Her cerulean eyes met his red ones and she opened her mouth a bit wider.

"I…" was all that came out

The butler pursed his lips together in a slight smirk, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Can't find your voice quite yet? Well, why don't you come with me while you search for it." The butler said in a demanding tone. Yuki nodded and followed closely beside him. What was she supposed to say to him. She hadn't really thought about what to say. _Hi I'm Yuki, but that's all I remember. I just woke up in those woods over there, so is it ok if I crash here for a while until.. someone comes to find me, I remember, or uhhh…._ Yea she had to come up with a plan. He led her into some type of wash room for the servants use and turned towards her. Those piercing red eyes tearing into hers.

Clearing her throat "My name is Yuki… I'm sorry to disturb you, but uh…" She started.. He titled his head a bit wanting her to continue. Staring down at his shoes, Yuki decided what to say.

"I really have no idea what happened… " she spluttered out. She couldn't lie, even if it was for a good reason. "I just woke up in the woods with no memory of what happened…." She meekly looked up into his eyes. They were studying her face, running over her body quickly, then they flashed back up to her eyes and raised a brow at her.

"Well, Miss Yuki." The way he said her name was like a song. "We can continue discussing your predicament after we get you cleaned up…" his eyes darted down to her body and back to her face "and into something more.. appropriate."

A confused look came across her face. Glancing down at her clothes, she saw exactly was he was referring to. Avoiding his eyes and blushing profusely, she let out a soft "yes" in agreement. She didn't once stop to think about her outfit… She was so focused on getting out of those woods… _oh God why…_ Yuki was dressed in a sheer nightgown. She never realized how exposed her body was, because it had two layers to it and didn't feel abnormally light. It felt like any normal dress! Did she even own this? Her thoughts were interrupted by the butler clearing his throat. He was standing in the open doorway, waiting for her to join him. She moved forward at once, quickly falling behind him. Opening the door and motioning for her to go in, Yuki shuffled past him trying to cover herself up. She was in a beautiful bathroom. The large tub was filled with steaming water. _He already had a bath prepared?_ Looking up from under her waterfall of hair, she glanced at the butler waiting for instructions.

"Please feel free to clean yourself up. I will have the maid bring you a change of clothes." With a slight nod of her head, he left, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>So like yea... R&amp;R please :) I know things are slow but they will start to pick up in a few chapters... -_- trust me its boring me too.<strong>


	3. Finding a Few Pieces

Slipping out of the dreaded nightgown, she dipped one foot in the bath and then the other, sinking down into the hot water. She closed her eyes and breathed in the steam. _Ok now what happened._ _I remember…changing for bed and then going to sleep. That is it. What happened before then?_ A blur of colors flashed behind her closed eyes. Whites, greys, blues, muffled voices were playing in her head. _An argument of some sort?_ Just as things were starting to come into focus there was a huge sound from the door. _Did an elephant just run into it? _Looking over her shoulder, Yuki heard a knock at the door and a voice asking to enter. Granting the voice permission, Yuki hid herself behind the inside of the tub. A burgundy haired girl came in holding a sloppy pile of clothes. The maid adjusted her glasses. "Excuse me Miss, I am Meirin. I am just bringing these clothes for you to change into. S-Sebastian said you would be needing them. " she hastily set the clothes on the counter. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" Her huge glasses emphasized the blush rising in her cheeks. Yuki shook her head quietly and Meirin stumbled out the door, noisily closing it behind her.

Yuki was left a bit startled after the encounter. She began to wash herself, totally forgetting what she had been thinking about. After she was clean and relaxed, she pulled her pale, dripping body out of the water. After drying herself with the towel set out for her, she wrapped it around her soaking hair. Picking up the clothes Meirin brought, she held the dress out in front of herself and shook it out. It wasn't anything special. Just a blue dress, like the color of her eyes, but lighter. Lifting the dress over her head, she shimmied into it. She gave her hair a good rub and folded the towel over the side of the drained tub. Yuki ventured out into the hallway to find her hosts.

Right as she turned the corner, her body collided with another. Stumbling backwards, Yuki collected herself, blushing, and looked up to find none other than the butler staring back. He didn't look too happy. Although, she began to wonder if he ever did.

Yuki's hands went behind her back and she smiled at him. "Thank you so much for the bath and clothes." Seeing him scanning her body made her look away, blushing.

"I would not be a butler if I could not even do such a simple thing" He grinned.

"Oh… okaayy" Yuki giggled. She was a bit nervous and had no idea why he seemed so happy about that statement, but whatever.

"Please… follow me" He said turning and walking away. Yuki followed. The mansion was beautiful, with blue wallpaper and expensive decorations. They entered into the main entrance hall. On her right, a beautiful wooden staircase lead its way up to a landing. From the landing it branched off, rising to both wings of the mansion. Yuki slowed her steps and she took in the huge painting above the landing. That must be the masters of this house. Catching up to her leader, they reached a sitting area in the huge hall. A gloved hand motioned for her to sit. Running a hand through her damp hair, she fidgeted with her fingers as he took a seat across from her.

He laced his fingers together, resting his hands in his lap. Smiling, he seemed to relax more. This didn't help her relax, he seemed a bit more intimidating now that he wasn't so stoic.

"So, Miss Yuki, I would ask you what brings you here but you seem to have forgotten. Is that correct?"

"Y..yes. It is…. Would you mind telling me what the date is.. and perhaps where I am?"

He could not help but find this odd woman a bit adorable. She was so bashful. He would not fluster her too much until he got what he wanted out of her. Then he could have some fun. He never got tired of using his charm on people.

"How rude of me. Let me introduce myself" He slowly stood up and bowed slightly. " I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of Lord Phantomhive. This is the Phantomhive manor. " He straightened up. "Located on the outskirts of London, England. The year is 1983, May the fourth." Lowering himself down into the chair at a dramatically slow rate, he looked up at Yuki. "Were my answers sufficient or is there something else you desire to know?"

Rather taken aback, she replied. "Nno…" Looking off to the side, she continued. "So I am in London… I suppose it would help if I knew where I came from to begin with hmm?" She laughed lightly, bringing her gaze to meet his.

"I suppose since you have nowhere to go, we could prepare a room for you. " Sebastian stood up, smoothing out his coat. "Please excuse me Miss Yuki" He said with a bow. "I need to speak with the master about your arrangements and to alert him of your arrival. I will return when I am through. Please wait here. I will send Meirin to set some tea out for you." Leaning closer to her, a slow smile creeping onto his face. Yuki was totally lost in his eyes, her mouth opened slightly, before she realized he was still speaking to her. "What do you prefer?" Blushing she responded. "E-excuse me?"

"Is there a particular tea you care for?" He repeated. "Oh nno anything is fine thank you very much!" She said rather flustered. With a bow and a turn on the heel, he was on his way up the stairs.


	4. Back At The Ranch

**AN: again I do not own any of the characters, all but Yuki belong to Kuroshitsuji. The plot finally begins to pick up! Next chapter will be up soon 3**

* * *

><p>"Come in" was the response to Sebastian's light knocks on the door. He entered the master's study, shutting the door behind him. Ciel looked up from the papers on his desk. One eye silently questioning his butler. "Young master" Sebastian said, approaching the young boy behind the desk. "It seems we have a rather unusual visitor."<p>

Ciel had gone back to shuffling through his papers, but raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Yes bocchan. I was out in the garden, supervising Finny and the others, when I sensed a presence nearby. It didn't take long to spot her. She was hiding just within the forest's edge. Pacing back and forth, she was very nervous.." He was cut off when Ciel brought his hand down impatiently on the desk.

"Sebastian I do not care about these frivolities, what do I need to know about her?" He glared up at the smirking demon.

"Ah Bocchan, patience is a virtue you know" He waggled a finger at his master resulting in another glare from the young boy. Straightening up, he continued. "Of course I had a hot bath prepared for her right away. She took her time making her way up to the house. I caught her sneaking around the side of the house. There is something very peculiar about her."

"Like what Sebastian? Where are you going with this? You are wasting my time with your long winded stories." Ciel sighed and rested his chin on his hand.

Leaning on the desk, Sebastian brought himself eye level with his young master. "She is not human."

Ciel's eyes widened a bit. Before he could say anything, the butler continued. "No she is not a demon, nor a reaper. She appears to be some form of angel. She has no powers here. I will continue investigating until I get to the bottom of her existence." He backed away from the desk.

"Why not just ask her yourself? If she won't talk.. make her." Ciel rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered where the demon's common sense was going to.

Chuckling, his butler responded. "Ay Bocchan your lack of faith in me is heartbreaking" The raven haired man's words were dripping with sarcasm. "You see she has no memory. It seems she woke up today and stumbled her way to our manor."

Ciel pondered this. He had a lot on his mind and really did not feel like dealing with this… whatever she was. "Sebastian." He addressed his butler with a commanding tone. In response, the demon stood at attention, awaiting his orders.

"This girl will stay as a guest in the mansion until you can find out more about her. Use whatever method you see best fit. Watch her closely Sebastian. I do not need any more disturbances. Whatever more you gather, report back to me." Ciel went back to the papers on his desk.

The demon bowed, placing his hand across his chest. "Yes, my lord" With that he left the spacious office and headed for the stairs.

-Meanwhile-

Yuki listened to the sound of Sebastian's shoes on the wooden steps, until they were silenced by the plush carpet. Her bright eyes took in the extravagant room she was in. Sighing, she sunk deeper into the silk chair. Running her fingers over the fabric, feeling the individual strands of silk, the little bumps here and there proving its raw quality, Yuki was so lost in admiring the arm chair, she didn't notice Meirin's approach. "Excuse me Miss!" Her abruptness caused Yuki to jump in her seat. Unfortunately, the clumsy maid was startled in return, hopping backwards, the tea set on her tray was jostled by her movements. Meirin corrected the tray just in time. "Im so sorry Miss" She bowed quickly. "Here is the tea prepared for you. Is there anything else I can get for you Miss?" Meirin set the tray on the small table in front of the blue haired woman. She adjusted her glasses with shakey hands. Yuki shook her head and stuttered out her words "N-no I'm fine t-thanks" The two smiled at each other, before the pigtailed maid ran off.

Yuki scooted forward and put the silver strainer over her cup. She lifted the pot, pouring out a light golden liquid. The scent wafting from the hot tea soothed her. Chamomile… and some other sweet smell. Setting the pot back on the tray, she removed the strainer and decided to stir some honey into her tea. _Something sweet should settle me a bit._ _Mmmmm… _the tea tasted sweet but not too much so_. _The warmth rolled down her throat. Drinking her tea, Yuki let her nervous eyes roam around the room. She spotted a grandfather clock… _Hmm its only around 3 in the afternoon.. had I really been here this long? Or did I just wake up late? _She pondered this while sipping her tea. The turquoise hair around her was almost finished drying. That took about three hours so she must have arrived just before noon. The gentle girl set down her tea cup and stood up, stretching her legs. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, she turned around to see the butler returning.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, if you see anything that annoys you like, words being repeated too many times or a minor mistake TELL ME I am super OCD about those things haha I will not be offended. Also, Yuki may seem a bit out of character for those who know her, she isn't usually this nervous, but its a very new environment and she lost a lot of memory. She isn't quite up to her usual self yet. 3<strong>


	5. Intrigue

**AN: A rather quick chapter, but I had to get this part out of the way, start a new day on a new chapter since it will be full of lots of fun things! All I can say is shoppiinnnggggg :D BTW this is not an angels VS demons story, it just so happens she is an angel and he is a demon... don't make no difference ;P Please review at the end.. or comment or something :}**

* * *

><p>Yuki turned to face the black clad man approaching her. She was starting to feel more like her normal self. His intense, blood red eyes no longer intimidated her, it was… pretty sexy. Yea she said it, she was just too nervous earlier that day to focus on anything but herself. Watching that tall, slender figure walk towards her was so enticing. Yuki made up her mind. The attractive creature in front of her would be hers. She would take it slowly. She was no harlot, but everyone loves a little seduction, right?<p>

The handsome butler stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Miss Yuki" Oh God the way he said her name was so wonderful. How could she not have noticed? Of course it was going to take a little more than his enchanting voice to make her go weak at the knees.

"The master has agreed to let you remain here for as long as you require." Which meant… _I can stay here until I figure out how to get back to Heaven_…

"Thank you very much. That is very kind of you." She replied, putting on her best smile.

"Ah but it is not me you should thank, I am merely a servant of this household. It is the master who should receive the thanks." Sebastian smiled slightly. It wasn't quite a smirk, but it was something.

Yuki decided to make that leap from her prior nervous self, to her usual personality.

"Well there is one thing I can thank you for then. That hot bath was greatly appreciated. It was so…_relaxing_.." Yuki gave a small, smile with a hint of innocence.

Sebastian smirked with his eyes, leaving his lips expressionless.

"This way please Miss and I will show you to your _room_" He said over his shoulder, as he began walking towards the staircase. She followed him up the left set of steps. _I suppose the other wing is more for the master and his private matters, guests and servants must be at this end._

She followed, admiring the way his coat tails flowed as he walked and of course what was under them. Yuki let a sly grin creep its way across her face as she continued to run her eyes over the backside of the suit. Without much warning, Sebastian came to a stop and turned, facing her. Azure eyes met crimson as she tried to hide her grin, pursing her lips together. The gleam in his eye told her it did not go unnoticed.

Silently, he opened the door, motioning for her to enter. Yuki's dress fluttered lightly as she gracefully swept past him, casting a slight breeze, stirring his hair. Sebastian inhaled her scent, a small wave of pleasure running through him. Of course angels would smell appetizing to a demon. Demons were the hunter, angels were the prey. This does not mean angels could not fight for themselves, but rarely did they initiate an attack or pose as a threat.

The lady in blue turned around after surveying her room, locking eyes with Sebastian's. She let a small hint of lust flash in her eyes.

The demon gently bit his lower lip before speaking.

"Miss Yuki, this will be your room. It should be more than adequate. The bathroom is at the end of the hall. You will share mine." His chin tucked slightly, his eyes smoldering for a second. "Additional clothes are in the dresser, we do not have many women's clothing on hand, however. That will be taken care of tomorrow." A sound resembling a faint laugh came from the dark man. As if there was some joke behind it. Yuki's head tilted slightly, her turquoise hair rippled softly.

"Do not worry about waking up early tomorrow, you have had quite an ordeal. Rest is very important." Sebastian approached her, she took a step back in response. His body almost touching hers, he moved his head towards her ear. "_Enjoy your beauty sleep_" She heard his words and felt a cool breathe of air rush out of his mouth. The warm glow on his face went out and she could smell the smoky scent of a hushed candle. With a crooked grin, he turned and opened the door. "Goodnight… Miss Yuki" he said, shutting the door behind him.


	6. Who Let Them In?

**AN: Welcome back! This chapter is much longer than the others. It seems that I either write a few filler type chapters, or one big good one. There is some suggestive humor that will enter into the story starting at this chapter. Nothing super explicit, pretty much anything you would hear from your typical male friend. I don't own any of these characters except for Dahlia. Yuki belongs to Yuki and the rest to Kuroshitsuji. Please leave a comment :) btw this is when it starts getting good!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Grey and white clouded figures, swirling…drifting…racing..what is happening… why am I dreaming of nothing? Yet it obviously means something.. suddenly the clouds went dark… <em>she was slowly falling through them, the farther she went the closer she got to the light. She began descending at a alarming rate, falling, down… down… til she was brought to an abrupt halt. All she could make out of the scene before her eyes was a hooded figure sprawled on the floor. A white light, shining down, caused the blood seeping out of the body to gleam. As quick as the vision came, it was gone. Her body bolted upright, her breathes had turned into panting. Seeing that person laying there had caused terror to overcome her like a flood. _That certainly was not my first time seeing a dead body, nor the worst of what I have seen… why in Heaven's name am I so worked up about this…_ The young angel did not like how the dream had affected her. Very little startled the girl, so why would something so mundane disturb her? She shook her head, her long hair flowing out like streamers.

Once Yuki had washed up for the day and changed into the fresh clothes she found, the angel carefully made her way out of the room. She still didn't know much about the master of the house, and while the butler did not pose a threat at the moment, a demon has to follow its master's orders, which meant it was in her favor to not upset her host. The blue haired girl was wearing a sugar yellow dress. It was a bit too much for her, considering her hair made enough of a statement. Yuki padded her way down the carpeted hall, a simple pair of white slippers covering her feet. Voices drifted up from the main hall. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but she could guess it was coming from a very enthusiastic lady, not much older than herself. A second voice joined the first in a mocking tone. So there were two ladies in the front hall. _Today is off to an eventful start._

Yuki's cerulean hair swayed as she rounded the corner, ready to descend the stairs. Her azure eyes tried to take in the sight before her. Perhaps the er.. boldness of the two was just a bit overwhelming. At the bottom of the stairs stood two vibrant women. Wait make that one vibrant woman and one eccentric man. The man wore a bright red women's jacket. It did not fit him at all… it hung off of his slender body. He had bright lemon lime eyes, framed with red glasses that matched his hair. Hair that rivaled her own, for it was much longer, fuller, and brilliantly red. He turned around fully to meet her. His stripped neck bow thing loosely fastened a white button up. A grey vest over that and black trousers that led down to his… red heels. She noticed he had clasped his hands together and was looking her over with an adoring expression. His intensity was a bit unnerving; he looked like he would rather treat her as a toy than sit down to tea.

Yuki had reached the landing, and looked over at the red head's companion. The girl had dark golden hair with streaks of gold and deep red here and there. It was wavy with slight curls that trickled down to her lower back. Honestly it looked like a mane of some majestic animal. It fell around her striking face, accenting her golden brown eyes. They were larger than most and very clearly showed her emotions. Even Yuki couldn't bear to look into the girls eyes for too long. She averted her gaze, taking in the golden girl's outfit. She was wearing a very unique dress. It was not unique in a bad way, but rather extravagant. The top resembled a black tuxedo mixed with a corset, creating a more feminine look. A white underlay ruffled beneath the laces, creating a more modest bust, because she certainly was busting. The slender waist led down to more black silk. The material was bustled in the back, draping seamlessly down to the ground. However, the silk only fell down to the girls mid thigh in the front. Underneath it billowed a blood red, raw silk. Yuki had never seen such a dress. The couple sure did make a knock out first impression.

The butter yellow dress made Yuki feel like she was wearing a burlap sack in comparison to the fiery pair. The redhead threw his arms out in exclamation while his partner just eyed her with a look that a cat might wear before catching an unsuspecting mouse.

"Ooooh look at you! Dear Sebby failed to mention just how adorable you really are! With that flowing hairrrr that matches your eyes it just makes me sooo~~" Suddenly the flamboyant man turned to face someone behind her, she assumed Sebastian. "It is rude to undermine a woman's value Se-bast-iiaann~, today will be delightful!" His green eyes turned back to hers. They held a look resembling a hungry beast. She took a step back, deciding Sebastian was the safest choice. He stepped out from behind her and immediately took control of the situation. "As you two are aware, we have a guest staying with us. This is Miss Yuki." He swept a gloved hand in her direction. Both sets of eyes were on her. "Miss Yuki, I regretfully introduce Grell Sutcliff and Dalia-" The golden maned girl cut him off. "Dahlia is quite sufficient don't you think Sebastian." She smiled at Yuki, her eyes closing slightly. _Well at least she is sincere_. Sebastian turned towards Yuki. "They will assist you in finding new clothes today. The carriage is waiting outside whenever you are ready." You could see in his eyes that he was already regretting this plan.

"Well I suppose I am ready. Unless there is something I should bring?" Her azure eyes looked at the demon's pleadingly. She wasn't all too sure if she wanted to be alone with these two. Before anyone could say another word, Grell grabbed her hand and started to flounce towards the door. Yuki was so busy trying to keep up with the odd man, she was not able to see if Sebastian was coming or not. Grell pulled her into the carriage behind him and sat her down next to him. He was leaning very close to her… almost as if he was sniffing her. She chose to ignore it. He straightened up when his companion entered the small compartment, sitting across from him. Yuki breathed a sigh of relief when the familiar butler joined them, and took his place across from her. There were so many cushions on the bench that you could only sit on half of the seat. This made the carriage seem a lot smaller than it should have. For one, there was almost no leg room. Her legs were lightly fitted with the demons. Only one of his legs was slightly between hers, but she could still feel him through her thin dress. She didn't have to try too hard to not think about their proximity because the second the horses started moving so did the red one's lips.

"So where did you find this little girl hmm Sebby?" _was he batting his eyelashes at Sebastian? Yup he was… ok then. _

She couldn't help but a feel a warm tingle at his reply. "I found this little flower in our garden. Seems she was in the wrong place. It may be that she is more of an.. indoor flower." He turned and smiled at her mischievously.

_Ok now he is glaring at me with those yellow green eyes. Are his teeth..pointed?_ Yuki threw an uneasy warning glance to the creature on her left, who was baring his teeth ever so slightly. Dahlia had been watching them with a bored look on her face. She finally piped up and broke the tension.

"So by planting her indoors you mean… in your bed?" A playful smile broke across her face, her eyes dancing with pride. Sebastian threw a frown in her direction.

"Don't be obscene. What a terrible first impression for a lady to make. It was simply a metaphor." He said this rather grimly, but didn't seem at all shaken by her comment.

"Ya ya" She waved a hand in the air. "And don't be ridiculous. I made Grell the one in charge of being a lady a long time ago." She snickered. Grell threw a hand up to cover his mouth while he giggled. "Oh come now Sebaaasstiiiaann even I found it amusing, not that a lady should admit to such inappropriate things" Grell winked at the stoic butler. Yuki didn't realize her mouth had fallen open while she stared at her fellow passengers.

The bubbly redhead pushed her chin up with one finger, closing her mouth. She turned towards him out of curiosity. "You know dear you could catch a fly like that and that is not very lady like." He winked at her, and she turned back to Sebastian. Dahlia snorted and said "That's not all you can catch hehehe" The precocious woman turned and stared out the window with an amused look on her face. Yuki's eyes connected with Sebastians, sending him her desperation. His seemed to say _'I'm sorry' _or was it more of a _'Welcome to my life'._


	7. At What Cost

**AN: Bit shorter than the last chapter, but I thought it was a good place to stop and I want to keep things moving :) **

* * *

><p>She could not get out of that carriage fast enough. Yuki practically threw herself through the door. With one foot on the ground, the other slipped off of the footplate, her body falling forward towards the ground. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, gently setting her on her feet and pulling her to their side. Of course it was none other than the wonderful Sebastian. Her stomach shrunk back under his touch. It was her turn to make a move now. Yuki turned her face so that she was looking up into his red eyes, the side of her face lightly resting on his shoulder.<p>

"Well I sure am glad you can catch" Before Yuki could say much more, their companions were standing next to them, interrupting of course. "Really… I always imagined you to be the pitcher type, eh Sebastian?" Dahlia smirked and smoothed her dress. The demon released his hold on her waist and shot a disapproving look at Dahlia. Grell chimed in. "Haha that was how I imagined it too~ Sebastiannn"

The demon turned away from them and began walking towards the busy city streets. Yuki followed shortly after, the giggling duo in tow. Yuki trotted up to Sebastian. "What exactly are we here for again?" The dark haired man kept his eyes on the path. "You are here for new clothing. I have my own errands to run." Yuki didn't push him further, they had reached the main street and she was focused on not losing him in the crowd. The two red beings whispered amongst themselves, behaving as the group made their way through the sea of people. They stopped in front of a shop with huge glass windows, elegant dresses displayed inside. Sebastian turned to face them. "Please help Miss Yuki pick out a few new outfits. I will return to collect you when I am done in a couple hours. Please do not destroy the shop." He turned and disappeared into the crowd. _Great now I'm alone with these two.. and they are going to be dressing me…. _The redhead grabbed her hand dragging her inside, with the woman pushing her from behind. "Come come dear, let's not waste precious time. Fashion is a virtue!" He released his grip and his companion circled the blue haired girl, examining every inch of her body. She stopped once she had completed her survey. "Well first off this yellow has to go. I have no clue where he got that dress from, but it is atrocious. The color isn't the worst of it, this shape… is this even a shape? Ugh! Fear not dear, you have us." Dahlia bubbled. Yuki was feeling more comfortable with the pair, until Cheshire grins spread across their faces as they waited for her response. They were definitely odd, but they must be trust worthy if Sebastian left them in charge of her. Deciding they were most likely harmless, Yuki relaxed and laid down a few rules. "First off, no red." Yuki held up a milky white hand to silence the two from protesting. "I would like to compliment my hair, not contrast it. Style isn't really something I care about, so feel free to go to town on that one." The two nodded vigorously, before rushing off to search the racks. Yuki casually browsed a set of dresses nearby, while the crimson pair fought over a red dress they had stumbled upon. _This could take a while…_

_-Meanwhile-  
><em>

His polished shoes echoed off the cobblestones of the empty backstreet. Sebastian sighed, he hoped this encounter would be a relatively easy one. Sometimes he could be so hard to deal with. Coming to a stop outside a rather ominous door, Sebastian sighed before pushing the door open, a bell jingled in response. "Ahhh if it isn't Sebastian. It has been a while since I have had a good laugh." A wide grin creeped out beneath a long scar, leading up to silver bangs, completely covering the owners eyes. On his head set a saggy, black top hat. His long hair flowing over his oversized, black robe.

"Yes it has been some time Undertaker. I am glad to see you are still around." The demon moved over to the coffin Undertaker was relaxing in. The Undertaker rose into an upright position, to better see the demon. "I am sure you are not here to gossip about lady Grell, so what is it you need from me sir?" Sebastian looked down at smiling man. "I have a question about angels. What would cause an angel to be earthbound, with memory loss even?"

"Ah Sebastian you know well what I require before giving you the information, so give me your best" The silver haired man reclined in the casket. The demon sighed, closing his eyes. As many times as he had done this, he never got used to it. "Come come now dear Sebastian sometime before we die please." The Undertaker chuckled at his own joke. It would probably be easiest to just get it over and done with. The dark haired man leaned down to the reaper's level, smiling to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>DONT YOU GO THERE. For those of you who don't watchread Kuroshitsuji get yo mind out of the gutter, Undertaker never tells you what you want to know until you make him laugh, while we never see what Sebastian does to make him laugh, I highly doubt its anything explicit. But I didn't want to ruin the mystery of Sebastian by taking a lame guess at how he gets him to laugh. :) **

**_Please leave a comment_  
><strong>


	8. Apples and Bananas

**AN: Pretty funny chapter, if you don't think so then fine.. I see how it is. I might not update more than a 1-3 chapters over this coming weekend because of the Anime Convention and raves that come after it hehe so I finished this now so I could hopefully get a few more out ^-^ **

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked into the dress shop and was impressed by what he saw, which wasn't saying much. At the far end of the store, just outside the dressing rooms, was what he supposed was Yuki underneath the mass of tangled cerulean locks. She was wearing a light toffee dress with little blue bows at the gatherings along the skirt. It was feminine and not too bold. What was not surprising was how Grell was shoving a dress in his friend's face, while they fought over who got to pick the last dress. Sebastian had meant for them to each be able to pick a dress and then let Yuki pick one, not have one for each with an extra that they would decide on. He quickly walked over to the mess. Yuki tried to untangle her mess of hair, while the store clerk hovered nearby to make sure the fighting pair did not rip anything.<p>

"Why don't we just let him decide hmmm?" Dahlia sneered at her red friend, placing a hand on her hip and turning to the butler. Grell balled his hands into fists and shoved the dress out for the raven haired man to see. "My dear Sebastian would never side with you!"

"Enough." The demon cleared his throat. "When I said you had an allowance of three items. I did not mean for you to fight over the odd number. There are three of you here, but I am sure you never considered one would be Miss Yuki's choice." He looked the blue eyed girl up and down. "By who's choice are you wearing that dress?"

Yuki pointed to the golden haired girl, who looked like a cat about to launch herself at Grell any given moment. "This dress was Dahlia's choice."

"Dahlia I must say I am impressed. This dress is nothing like that of your or Grell's personal taste. You have surprised me for once." Sebastian had to admit, he was shocked there was not a speck of red or black on the dress Yuki wore.

"Well of course not! Miss Yuki looks nothing like me and further more she is not me. My personal style is something that only I can pull off. This was much better suited for her. At least I have the intelligence to recognize that, unlike _someone_ I know." She tossed her head, shooting a smirk at the man clutching a gaudy red dress. Yuki was unsure if she should be insulted or not by her comments. _Probably safest to take that as a compliment. _

Before Grell could snap back at the smirking girl, Sebastian intervened. "Dearest Grell, where is the dress you chose for her, although I am afraid to ask for fear it is the one in your hand." His eyebrow twitched at the thought of the azure girl in such a get up.

"Oh no Sebby this is not it. I did my best to please you and I tried my hardest, so you better like it! Its rude to insult a lady's taste!" Grell then rushed into one of the dressing rooms and emerged with a rather tasteful dress in his arms. He then held it up in front of the overwhelmed angel to show his beloved demon, lemon lime eyes searching the butlers' for approval.

"Well Grell I am impressed. This dress is actually normal looking and not dripping with red. Of course you could not refrain from including some red… but I suppose it could be worse. Besides, this is about what looks good on Yuki and I have to say it contrasts nicely." Shifting his gaze from the dress to her eyes, he grinned. "Miss Yuki, believe it or not, your eyes really stand out in this dress." Grell clapped his hands happily. He was sure that by picking an adorable white dress would please his demon crush and added his own personal touch by having the trimmings done in red ribbons, with a big red bow around her waist. "Now Miss Yuki, is there a dress _you _like?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. In fact there was. It had caught her eye in the short time she browsed by herself.

"Why yes, actually there is." She gently pushed past the dress Grell was still holding out in front of her and made her way to the front of the store. Finding the dress, she held it out, as the others came to get a closer look. It was a cream dress with coral detailing all around the collar. The bottom of the dress was scalloped with more coral fabric pooling out at the bottom. Turning the dress around revealed a small cream colored bustle, with a single, thin coral bow. The whole thing wasn't too pale, but just right. Scanning their faces she saw approval in crimson and gold eyes, but confusion in the green. Grell spoke up "But it's so close to being red, why can't it be red… why is it orange-ish…pink." He frowned at this thought. Why more people did not appreciate the color of passion was beyond him. Sebastian broke the silence, taking the dresses from Yuki and the saddened red mess. "Miss Yuki you may change out of that dress now and then we will return to the manor." The demon gave her a once over again, a gleam in his eye.

Yuki headed to the dressing room. "Dahlia would you mind helping me out of this dress?"

Dahlia examined her nails, not even looking up to respond. "Mmm… I think I hurt my hand… there for it is not possible for me to help you." The corner of her mouth crooked up, the way it always does when she is planning something.

Grell flounced over to Yuki. "Oh Dolly you are so lazy, I will help you Missy." This did not please the woman one bit. "Oh Grell you ruuuiiinnn everryytthiiinnggg, ugh I'll help her. Lady or not I don't think the shop keeper will appreciate you and her in the same dressing room." She said with a bored tone.

The red man looked confused, but skipped over to join Sebastian at the counter.

The four exited the shop and the owner breathed a sigh of relief. Once they reached the carriage, Sebastian secured the boxes from their shopping, Dahlia nonchalantly took her seat across from a babbling Grell, and an exhausted Yuki plopped down next to him. Yuki rested her head against the side of the carriage and shut her eyes, hoping to get a small nap in. No such luck. Grell pulled a banana out of one of his many jacket pockets and began to eat it. Dahlia stared at him with an amused expression.

"What? Is there something wrong with the banana?" He started looking it over for imperfections or giant insects.

"There is noothiinngg wrong with the banana… but there is most likely something wrong with your banana.. if you even have one.. hehe.." She tossed her wavy hair and snickered. Sebastian did not look amused.

"My banana is just fine thank you very much! Perhaps there is something wrong with your head!" He reached out a slender finger and flicked her forehead.

Dahlia was now fully engaged, leaning towards her offender. "How dare you lay your banana eating hands on a lady!"

"I thought you said you gave up your "lady-ship" a while ago hmmm?" The redhead snorted.

"Yea, I did, about the same time you gave up your manhood. But the fact that I have boobs for one makes me a lady by nature!" She made a face at him and fanned herself dramatically. This was not the end of their quarrel. Yuki did not even know where to begin describing the words being said. She just raised her eyebrow at Sebastian and he looked back at her with an expressionless face. _Maybe I should have just stayed in the woods and let the woodland creatures pick me off….._

* * *

><p><em><strong>And dont forget to leave a comment :3 <strong>  
><em>


	9. What Just Happened

**AN: Back from the Anime Convention! I will be drawing the dresses I have described throughout the story, minus the yellow one... and will give you more info on that as it comes. This is a short chapter, like really short, but stuff happens anddd it was either this or I go to bed and wait another day to work on it. So its not much, but its something before I finally get much needed sleep! The convention and raves really took their toll on me :( almost no sleep, so I am going to bed right after this! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In what seemed like hours later, the demon and angel were back at the Phantomhive Mansion with Grell and Dahlia already on their trip home. <em>Finally some peace and quiet, honestly anything is better than being trapped in a small space with them. <em>

"What _was_ that?" Yuki demanded.

"_That_ was nothing compared to how they usually are. You see, Grell typically interrupts my duties to 'spend time with me', so I found it to be more efficient if I sacrifice a few hours every now and then to include him on minor outings. That way he won't interrupt more important matters." Sebastian sighed as if to say that he would rather have no Grell at all.

"Hmph… there was something off about them.. they didn't seem human, so what are they?" The cerulean girl inquired.

"Grell is a shinigami who typically strays from the rules and Dahlia… you are better off not knowing. Trust me. It won't affect you either way… well unless you know and she finds out…" This was the most relaxed she had ever seen the demon. They were both seated on a small, slate blue couch.

"Well I can tell you one thing for sure, I am worn out. I don't know how they have so much energy. Oh and thank you for the dresses, they are lovely."

"Of course Miss Yuki, the loveliest dresses for the loveliest lady." He turned his body towards hers and smiled seductively.

Their eyes locked, the angel sighed and gently shifted so that she was leaning on him ever so slightly, enough to make a point, but subtle enough to be an accident. Sebastian smoothly put his arm around her, drawing her up against him, so that she was now just about in his lap, laying on the couch. The blue eyed girl was so tired, she could barely think of anything besides how comfortable she was. His strong arm around her, soft gloved hand on her bare arm, her head against his chest, taking in his scent, rising and falling with each breath he took. Right as her eyes began to close, she was swept up, bridal style. Her long navy lashes fluttered open and she opened her mouth in protest.

"Miss Yuki, I think you have done enough today, rest now." She looked up at him with big eyes, too tired to say no. She watched the wallpaper go by, struggling to stay awake, as the demon carried the angel to her room. As soon as she was set down on her bed, she began to drift off to sleep, barely able to mutter a response to the butler, something about ring the bell if she needed him. A blanket was pulled over her, and then the door closed, Yuki didn't care that she was in a dress, it was the worthless yellow one anyway. The sound of her slow breathing lulled her to sleep. This time she had the same dream again. A mess of colors, blurred vision, angry words, betrayal, but no falling, no dead man, just a heavy feeling in her heart that something important had been lost. The rest of the dream she felt like that, she was alone, something was gone, and she was curled up in darkness as waves of uncertainty fell over her. In reality she rested peacefully, under the blankets Sebastian had placed over her. Right before he went to report his findings of that day to the young master. Undertaker had proven to be a helpful source, and he had limited their options, which was something Ciel never liked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please leave a comment<strong>_


	10. What's All This

**AN: ok so it took a bit for me to get this one written because I was unsure of where to go with it and I was super busy! BTW I have a deviantart under the name BlazesStarGirl in case anyone wanted to know, I don't have writing up since I mainly do photo manips and drawings but yea... ok sooo FINALLY THERE IS SOME ACTION. just a little not a lot but its getting there, it is a slow and delicate process ;D**

* * *

><p>"Well I am surprised to see you unscathed after spending the day with Grell, Dahlia, and Undertaker. How did you manage?" Ciel scoffed. The young boy went back to skimming through an old book.<p>

"It was not easy, but after all, I am one _hell_ of a butler." Sebastian chuckled as even he found what he said to be rather cheesy. His master did not respond, but rather looked up at him with an impatient look, silently demanding to know what information he had gathered.

"My meeting with Undertaker proved very fruitful. She is indeed an angel. Well she was." Ciel raised a brow at this. "From what I could tell him, he believes she is a fallen angel, but not an ordinary one. She was forcibly cast out of heaven and her memory tampered with. Only a very powerful angel would be able to do such a thing."

His young master thought for a moment before speaking up. "For an angel of high standing to cast a perfectly good angel to earth must mean they are covering something up. Whether or not her situation has anything to do with my personal plans is unknown, but keep an eye on things. Maybe she will remember something." Ciel yawned and set his book down on the side table. "Anyway, I am going to sleep now. I would like peppermint tisane tomorrow morning, instead of the usual."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian blew out the bedside candles and left the room.

"_But it's not right!" She could barely make out a slender girl with blue hair shouting at a white clad figure. Was that her? Who was she yelling at? What wasn't right? "It's not your decision to make! How long have you been using me like this?" The girl was obviously distressed. Emotions bubbled up inside Yuki. Hurt, deceit, and horror. Was this empathy? Or a memory?_

_The snowy silhouette turned its face toward the blue girl. "If it wasn't my decision, then why was I able to do it?" The creature laughed darkly. That voice sounded so familiar… but where was it from? God, why did it hurt so bad. It was like her heart was being pulled from her chest. The room spun, Yuki was now looking through the girl that might very well be herself. The creature in front of her spun to face her, leering at her with glowing violet eyes. It's pale blue hair hung loosely in its face. "It's too bad you don't agree with me. I was afraid of this, but I thought if I kept you from the truth you would slowly grow to appreciate what I was doing. Then I wouldn't be in this predicament. You showed such promise…" Its violet eyes were cast downward, showing it's disappointment. Yuki's mind was reeling with confusion and repulsion. Those emotions were replaced with terror as the burning eyes raised to meet her own. Pale lips smiled at her in an eerie way. "Repent now Yuki. Join me!" A hand reached out to her. Yuki pulled back "I will never join you!" she spat at the glowing being. Another grin spread across that creepy face. "Very well… you leave me no choice." Yuki backed away as the creature gathered its power. She knew she was no match for it. All she heard was the voice chiding her as a gust of wind and magic knocked her out. "I'll sweep you up with the rest of the unpure!" _

Yuki cried out as she awoke suddenly from her nightmare. She couldn't see anything in the dark bedroom. Carefully propping herself up on her elbows, she tried to slow her breathing. Her body was covered in a light sweat and trembling with adrenaline. Yuki wiped her hair away from her face and pulled it into a loose ponytail as she sat up on the bed. She swung her legs over the side and cautiously got to her feet. Her head was spinning and she was shaking too badly to just lie in bed. She wrapped a blue silk robe around her and walked to her door. Creeping out into the hallway, she slowly walked along the carpeted path. The moon was almost full, and provided enough light for her to not need a candle. Yuki sighed, and leaned against one of the window sills, gazing out onto the front lawn. Everything was bathed in moonlight. Somehow, the serenity did not calm her nerves at all. She felt even more on edge. She was afraid of the unknown. The dream only told her little bits and pieces, but no reasons. _What did I do? What could I do now to protect myself if I don't even know what I did to begin with? Is there even a reason to be wary if I was cast down here…maybe that was the end of it._

A sudden hand on her shoulder made her breathe catch in her throat, her mouth opening in a silent scream. She glanced down and saw the white glove, instantly relaxing, before she even heard his voice. _Sebastian_ "Miss Yuki, I did not mean to startle you, but what are you doing here at this hour?" There was some suspicion in his voice. Her cerulean hair whipped around, brushing against his suit, as she turned to face him. "I had a nightmare and it might have something to do with my past." Her trembling eyes locked with his, showing her sincerity. Her azure eyes began to fill with tears as emotions came crashing down on her. She tried to hold it in, but it was too much, a single tear trickled down her cheek. Sebastian caught it with a gloved finger and sat down on the sill next to her. He took one of her hands in his and seemed to relax his demeanor. "It's alright, you can tell me. I assure you that no harm will come to you under my watch." He tilted his head to the side and gave her a smile. She let out a half hearted laugh and gathered her thoughts.

After telling the demon her dream, he gazed out the window contemplating what he was just told. "Hmm, so there is an angel out of line somewhere up there. You said purple eyes and white – blue hair?" Yuki nodded in response, her hair rippling from the gesture. The butler stood up and held out a hand to her. "Come, Yuki." There was kindness in his voice and she gladly stood and took his hand. It was a silent walk back to her room. No doubt, both of them still thinking over the meaning of the dream she had. Yuki crossed the floor of her room and sat on the edge of her bed, Sebastian closing the door behind him and sitting next to her. The angel looked down at her hands. "What does this mean for me?" Her azure eyes alight with the desire to have a meaning, looked up into blood red orbs. "I have no power, little memory. I am useless!" Uncertainty washed over the young girl as her eyes began to fill with tears. The demon's eyes widened. He was not expecting this kind of a reaction from her. "No no Miss Yuki. You are not useless. Not one bit." His mind thought back to the past month she had been staying with them. Since he had found her lurking in the garden. He enjoyed her presence. She brought an air of joy and spunk everywhere she went. Plus Meirin was breaking a lot less with Yuki's help. While, she didn't have a particular job at the estate, Yuki was almost like Sebastian's assistant. A second set of eyes that saw what he could not. A second set of beautiful cerulean eyes, he thought to himself. Now that she was no longer a threat, maybe he could finally get to know her. The demon snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality at the movement of Yuki's face turning away from his, staring back down at her hands. A slender gloved finger tilted her chin towards his. "Yuki… you are _not_ useless." His voice was like velvet, very much like the lips that were suddenly on hers. Her blue eyes opened wide in shock before closing as she relaxed into his kiss. His lips were gentle, slowly moving against her own. She leaned further into him, placing her hands upon his knee. He gently nibbled at her bottom lip, causing her mouth to open slightly as she gasped. His lips pressed into hers with more force as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, teasing her mouth. Almost darting inside, then pulling back. Her own tongue reached out to his, becoming impatient with his teasing. When they met it was like an electric shock running through her body and both pulled back in surprise. Yuki sat there staring at him, her heart racing. He leaned forward, placing a kiss by her ear before whispering goodnight. The wide eyed girl watched him leave the room silently, not sure of what to say. That kiss had come out of nowhere. Up until know he had kept a distance from her, even though he played into her flirting. Yuki crawled under the covers, running her nails over her lips. Well if she couldn't sleep before, now she really couldn't sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Things will speed up soon. I promise!<strong>

**_Please leave a comment!_  
><strong>


	11. Out of the Wood Work

**AN: not gonna lie, there could be a lot wrong with this chapter haha but its a bit longer than the others and full of fun surprises (points if you can pick out the celebrity reference, actually there are two kind of... but the second one isn't obvious to most people)! Speaking of celebrities, if anyone thinks it would be cool to have something incorporated into the story or wants to challenge me feel free to let me know! I like mixing things up :D aannnd thank you for those of you who are leaving little comments! It's nice to know that someones watching :) BESIDES YUKI WHO REQUESTED THIS AND HASN'T READ IT IN LIKE A WEEK HMMMMMM ^-^' carry on.**

* * *

><p>Yuki got ready for the day robotically, whisking through her normal routine. She dressed in the dress Dahlia had picked for her. It was the first time she was wearing it. Yuki twirled in front of the mirror, admiring the trimmings on the bottom of the toffee dress. Last night had taken her by surprise. Suddenly their relationship went from playful flirting to a kiss with no explanation. <em>I wonder how he will act today… ugh I hope it isn't awkward… because it's really only people who make things awkward. If everyone just relaxed you could forget about these so called awkward moments. Ho ho! That would practically get rid of awkwardness… hmm humanity would never go for that, conformity and what not. <em>Yuki collected her thoughts and made her way out of her room. She arrived at the kitchen and found Meirin inside polishing silver. "Good morning Mei!" Yuki smiled and gathered some left over pastries, sitting down to eat them. "Morning Yuki!" The two had gotten pretty close in her short time at the manor. "Anything exciting happen lately?" Yuki questioned while taking a bite out of her pastry.

"Mmm… not too much really. Besides breaking two plates yesterday." Meirin turned to face Yuki, resting against the counter. "What about you? Anything exciting?"

"Mmmm I had a nightmare last night… it was weird… I think it may be a memory I had forgotten." Meirin's eyebrows raised above her thick lenses. Yuki waived her pastry in the air and took another bite. "Couldn't get back to sleep, so I was walking down the hall, stopped and was sitting on a window sill, just looking out the window ya know? Sebastian comes out of nowhere and scares the hell out of me!" Yuki snorted a bit, eating her baked goods.

"What did he do!" Meirin was intrigued and a slight blush rose to her cheeks.

Yuki choked a bit on her food, swallowed, and then answered. "Um well… I told him about my dream and I was pretty shook up ya know… so he walked me back to my room… and uh we talked anndd… then…. he kissed me." The angel kept eating as if she hadn't said anything. Meirin struggled to catch the silver pitcher that almost fell out of her hands. "H-he what? No way!" The maid put down her task and flounced over, taking a seat next to Yuki. Yuki stared back at the thick lenses. She couldn't see her eyes, but she knew they were anxious. "Mhmm.. he did… it was totally out of nowhere. Like I don't even know! Sure we've flirted, but there was no hint that things were changing!"

"Well what are you going to do!" Meirin squealed, scooting closer to the blue haired angel.

"Not sure, we'll see what happens today." Yuki popped the last bits of her food into her mouth, wiggled her eyebrows and bounded out of the room. She flounced out of the kitchen's side door and into the sunshine. It was simply too nice a day to not be outside. Yuki plucked a flower from a bush and waved it in front of her nose casually. Glancing around her, she placed the flower back in the bush, so it looked natural. _Finny would not be happy with me if he saw I picked a flower heehee._ She strolled down the path surrounding the house. Rounding the corner, she saw Finny and Sebastian talking along the backside of the manor. _Hmmmm let's see how he is doing today._ He appeared to be giving instructions to Finny. Yuki swayed by, turning to walk down the path that first led her to the mansion. The young boy turned to recognize the angel "Morning Miss Yuki! Great day don't ya think?" A big smile splayed across his face as he waved at her. Sebastian turned his head in her direction. The look in his eyes was unrecognizable. Yuki nodded her cerulean locks in their direction. "Yes it is Finny! It would be ridiculous for me to stay inside where it's so…" She smirked and ran her eyes up the demons body, caught his gaze, then flicked her eyes back to Finny. "dull…. Well I will leave you to your work." She continued on her way down to the maze like garden. Yuki came upon her favorite bench and took a seat, leaning up against the marble slab behind her, stretching her legs out along the seat. Closing her azure eyes, she listened to the birds sing, the soft breeze…the footsteps approaching…_Wait footsteps approaching? Ohhh footsteps approaching hehe… _She adjusted her legs so she was in a slightly more enticing position. Yuki did not open her eyes when she felt the figure, now standing next to her, blocking out her sun, she just smiled. Sebastian just stared down at her with a calm face, even after sweeping his eyes over her body. Her slender, porcelain body. Anyway. "Pardon me if I am wrong, but did I hear that there was something lacking?" _Oh so he is going to play along._ She squinted her blue, blue eyes up at him and paired them with a small smile. "Mmm just that it can be a bit mundane. You know? I mean the initial impression is fine, but then it trickles off. Like a river to a stream." Now of course she was only teasing, his kiss was hardly mundane, but it was too much fun for her to resist teasing. Plus, it was probably the only way to finally get past his hard exterior. Her eyes flew open wide, as he was suddenly leaning over her, his face close enough that she could feel his breath on her cheeks. She furrowed her brows in a combination glare – eye brow raise, daring him to ruin their game. "Well then, why don't you show me what you are referring to and maybe I can make some changes"

"Mmm I don't know… it's not really up to me to make those decisions. Isn't that your area?" She taunted. "Now if you will excuse me. May I return to my nap?" Sebastian's smile tightened and his look let her know it wasn't over, before he straightened up. "Of course, I will be in the dull indoors should you need anything." Yuki had closed her eyes again and listened to his steps grind against the dirt and gravel walkway.

The fair skinned angel was beginning to drift off to sleep to the sounds of birds chirping, bugs hissing, and…what was that other sound? Oh yes! Giggling approaching her. Wait what… Azure eyes snapped open, but were blinded by the sun. She could only make out a flash of red, until she blocked the sun with her hand and sat up. A sullen look passed over her face. "Grell…Dahlia… what brings you here this fine day?"

"Oooh just passing through dear!" The flamboyant man sang.

"Just passing through a garden… really? We just came out of the woods." Dahlia gave an exasperated sigh, before responding with a bored tone. "We were bored and Mr. Lame Excuses came to see how you liked your new dresses…and if you had possibly ruined one already, so he could play dress up with you again." She tossed her golden mane in Grell's direction.

"What… no my dresses are in great condition." Yuki started, but was quickly cut off by Grell's ranting.

"Aww what a shame! There is this _fabulous_ new designer… Lady… something that starts with a J… no a G maybe… anywho! She makes outfits out of plastic!" His eager eyes met her confused pair. "You know like rubber!" His full, red hair fell around his excited face, but the angel only raised a brow and frowned.

"That sounds awesome…. For you. Maybe you can wear one sometime and show me, so it doesn't actually ever touch me." She ruffled her cerulean hair. _How to get rid of these two…oh yes!_ Yuki snapped her slim fingers twice and almost instantly heard the sound of a running animal. The giant dog couldn't see Yuki from the path. All Pluto could see was the red duo, standing dumbstruck at the end of the garden. Grell leapt behind his female companion, whimpering about something. Dahlia had thrown Yuki a look of disapproval, before turning a challenging gaze on the massive animal. The angel was intrigued, yet a tad frightened of the look in the woman's eyes. Dahlia threw out one, manicured, claw like hand in front of the dog. "Don't you even think about it… I just got this cleaned." Pluto slid to a stop and began to cautiously approach the woman, in a friendlier manner. He backed up and ran away when she stepped out, lunging at him, a low growl escaping her throat. She chuckled lightly as the red head crept out from behind her. Her intimidating look changed to one of sincere laughter as she turned back to Yuki. "So Missy what's for lunch?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please leave a comment, they make me smile!<em>**


	12. A Needle Pulling Thread

**AN: I am gonna respond to an anon's comment here since I can't pm them ^-^ Yes Yuki knows shes an angel and that theres angelworld/heaven, but she can't remember too much more... kinda like a dalmation knowing its a dalmation cuz it has spots, but it doesnt know how it ended up in Cruela's mansion... Im too tired I don't think that made sense.. anywho thank you for leaving comments! I really appreciate knowing you are reading ^-^ it fuels my fire, although I have had some writers block lately... so bear with me :3 but were getting there! and then I think I might write a story about Dahlia (and Grell) what do you think? **

* * *

><p>Yuki ungracefully stomped her way over to one of the couches in the entry hall and flopped down on it. "Sebastiiiaann! Someone is here to seeeee youuuu!" She called, throwing a hand over her face dramatically.<p>

"Ooo where is my dear Sebby" Grell cooed. "Hiding from you I'm sure." His female companion scoffed.

Sebastian appeared at the top of the stairs with Ciel behind him. The young boy surveyed the scene below him. The blue haired girl who looked like she had one nerve left, a frighteningly red shinigami, and his female counterpart who looked highly amused. "Tch… Sebastian, see our guests out. I'll be in the study." With that, the child turned back down the hall. The angel sat up as the butler made his way down the massive staircase. Dahlia was holding back a gushing Grell with one clawed hand and it was because of this that the demon kept his distance.

"As my master said, it is time to see you out." The smile on his face seemed to hint that it wouldn't be that easy.

"Aww but Sebastiiann~ we just got here!" The redhead exclaimed. Yuki shook her head in disagreement behind the pair. Sure Yuki was no pushover, but she wasn't about to cross Dahlia, the woman with some mysterious force she was better off not knowing about.

"Yeaaaa Sebastian why not spend some time with us." A corner of her mouth crooked up and her golden eyes completed the smirk. The redhead in her grasp jerked away and bared his teeth at his beloved demon. Sebastian had whipped out the silver wear and was threatening the two with it.

"Ooo! Like cupids arrows shall your love strike me!" Grell was cut off by a fork lodged in his hair. The butler was just getting ready to have some fun, lowering himself into a crouch and turning toward the golden haired girl. Her reaction caused Yuki to raise a brow. The black and red skirts of her dress flew out as she widened her stance and threw a clawed hand in his direction. They weren't actual claws, but long nails shaped like them.

"Sebastian Michaelis, don't you even _think_ about putting a scratch on this dress, let alone my body." Dahlia snarled at him. What happened didn't just cause the angel's eyebrow to rise higher, but her mouth to fall open as well. The demon actually straightened his posture, and lowered his hands to his sides, backing down. A sweet laugh rang through the hall as Dahlia smiled, grabbed her friend's hand and proceeded to the front doors. "Thanks for your hospitality, cya around dearies!"

_Ok now I really don't want to know what she is… or do I actually really really want to know now? Crap I wanna know. _Her blue hair fanned out behind her, as she got up from her seat and walked over to Sebastian, leaning on the railing. "What in the world was that?" She rolled her azure eyes toward the door and then back at him. "What is she…"

A frown fell across his face. "I can't say…because no one really knows. I don't think she even knows which is why you shouldn't bring it up with her. She doesn't like not having an answer. It's possible she isn't anything in particular, just a supernatural being. Some humans are born with a little something extra and they can develop it. Most cases it becomes a more powerful manifestation of themselves. One thing for sure is that she is too stubborn to ever give up. I was not intimidated by her per say, but rather that it would be a pointless battle with an ending I don't care to know. She is an excellent team mate. Anyway, I hope they weren't too much of a bother. Better you than me hehe." Those blood red eyes smiled down at her.

"Hmph… apparently they came to see if I had ruined any of my dresses, in hopes they could buy me a new one. Obviously my dress is fine." Yuki stepped in front of him and twirled around.

Sebastian was suddenly right next to her. "Then what is this?" Her skirt was pulled up around her. A white gloved hand had grabbed the hem of the back of her dress and brought it around to the front. Her azure eyes looked incredulously at him. The butler tapped at one of the little blue bows and it wiggled at his mercy. "A loose bow I see. Well this won't do, but no worries. I can fix this no problem." He had a mischievous gleam in his eye as he said this. _What is he going to do? Rip the dress off of me right now?_ Yuki found herself swept off of her feet and set down on one of the couches, her legs on Sebastian's lap. _Who does he think he is… _Blue bore into crimson as their eyes spoke silently. Sebastian chuckled and pulled out a needle and thread. _What! Where did that come from!_

Yuki crossed her arms and turned her head, while he worked. Her head snapped back to him, when she felt her skirt being twisted up higher. "One cannot be too safe. I might as well check all the bows while I'm at it." He smirked at her and continued scanning her dress, pulling it around her and revealing her knees. She shifted her legs in a way that hit a sore spot on his lap. Her eyes taunted him and his grin fell. "Here, can you see better now?" She batted her navy lashes at him. A shiver ran through her body as he trailed a gloved finger down her shin and back up to her calf, letting his hand rest there.

"Why yes… I can… everything looks…." His eyes trailed up and down her body. "_fine._ Shall I check your other dresses?" He teased. _Hmmm… yes this could work_.

"If you _must_, then I suppose there is no avoiding it." Fluttering her lashes, she tucked her legs in, so he could stand. He reached out a hand to her, helping her off of the sofa. They walked up the stairs and down the hall to her room, throwing flirts back and forth as they went. It was like a game or a battle almost. Was the mouse walking into the cat's trap, or the other way around?

Yuki shut the door behind them, as Sebastian opened her closet. Rolling her eyes, she stood behind him. "Perhaps you should try them on. It would be easier for me to check for flaws."

"Perhaps while I am at it you should check me for flaws." She teased and turned away from the dresser. His hands were on her sleeves, gently tugging at them. "Why don't I skip the dresses and go directly to you?" His words tickled her ear, and sent a chill down her spine. She knew the game would have to come to an end eventually, but was she ready to stop playing?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please leave a comment, it helps me :) also let me know what you think about having a story about Dahlia, it would be a dramahumor type story_**


	13. Girl Talk

**AN: Sorry guys! I've been extremely busy lately! Plus I had a bit of writers block, it was just one thing after another. Anywho, here is the next chapter. Things are gonna get rollin here pretty soon although I might be a bit busy this weekend... the story will pick up though. I was reading something where someone refered to a Mary Sue character so I looked it up and now I'm paranoid that everyones going to think Dahlia is, and that she really is. But she isn't. Yea shes based off of me, but shes not perfect, you just don't see enough of her in this story. I'm going to write a story about her after this one. I think it will take place in Kuroshitsuji since I love the characters here, not that I own them :( Blah... blaaahh aannndd blah. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><em>His gloves running down her arms. Her lips parting. Cerulean glancing back at a lustful mouth. Demanding lips dragging up her neck. The light kisses along her jaw. Hands twirling her around. Claiming her mouth. Tongues dancing. Heart racing. Fingertips along her back, her chest, her arms, her neck. The light footsteps that broke the kiss. Dazed, lust filled eyes meeting. Black silk slipping out of sight. <em>

This was how things had gone a few hours ago. Now Yuki found herself helping Meirin put away dishes. Well it was more like, Yuki talking and putting away dishes, while Meirin handed them to her and listened. Gleaming glasses looked at her eagerly. "Wait so what happened? What do you mean that was it?"

"Mei, I mean that was it. Nothing happened after that, except for him leaving." The angel shrugged and set a stack of plates on the shelf. "I don't know why, but I guess it was something important. She must be here on business and just walked by the door on her way down the hall and it caught his attention. Which was good, because he was just way too… hmph! I gave in too easily." She laughed and smiled at the maid. Meirin just blushed and giggled in response. Yuki stepped off of the stool and returned it to where it belonged. "I'm going to go help Finny with the garden, I could use some fresh air."

_-Meanwhile-_

Dahlia sighed and relaxed her face. She always pulled her brows together when she was stressed and she did not want premature wrinkles. "Ah little Ciel, how has your day been?" The boy sighed and sat back against his chair, looking at the woman sitting on his desk. "Busy, a new investigation and what not. Nothing new." Dahlia's eyes were up at the ceiling, she never was one for a lot of eye contact, always thinking about something else while talking. She claimed she was a good multi-tasker, but who really knows what goes on in her head. "Where did the red go…" Ciel asked, crossing his hands behind his head and closing his eye. The woman stood up. "I detached it, wasn't in the mood… I've been pretty down again recently. Not sure why this time." Her, used to be, red and black skirt, was now missing the red silk and had been replaced with a sheer black lace, exposing her legs. She flopped into a chair, laying herself across it. She turned her eyes to the young Earl.

"It's been a while since we've talked. Well, really talked. Usually Grell is attached to your hip." His uncovered eye opened to meet hers.

Her darkened lips curved into a smile. "As much as I love the dear, you know how I need my alone time. This kind of counts, since you don't stress me out. Ugh that's one reason I don't hang out with most girls, but Grell can be even worse than a girl at times. Eh, speaking of girls, how is the guest?" She admired Ciel's eye and how it went with his hair and then with his outfit, as well. She was one to appreciate beauty and good taste.

"I don't pay much mind to her. She is Sebastian's duty. After learning more about her, not much has happened. She is pleasant and willingly helps the clumsy three with their duties. Things have improved with her here, so as long as she is not in my way, she is welcome. Honestly, I have been so busy I haven't thought much about her. Out of sight, out of mind I suppose. If you are going through troubles, you know we are more than willing to offer help." His eye fell lazily upon hers.

She smirked softly. "I'll be ok." She heard the door open, Ciels gaze went in its direction as it closed. "Sebastian, how is the little angel. Done any tainting lately?" She playfully threw at him, casually looking over her shoulder, a cold, dead look in her eyes. He scowled at her. "Please, don't suggest such inappropriate things. Even so, you know if I did that her chances of ever returning to heaven—" He was cut off, as Dahlia stood, silk racing out and snapping back with a twist of her hips.

"Are already obsolete." Her cold glare set on Sebastian. "Do not make up excuses or give anyone false hope….. Anyway I should be going." Her face softened to a tired smile. She turned to Ciel, nodded, and left through the study doors.

The butler looked at his master. "I suppose she did not desire my presence today, or was it just me?"

"Sebastian you know how she is, and it is because she is more comfortable with me, even when she wants to be alone." Ciel sighed and looked down at his work on the desk. "Sometimes just being near someone who understands is enough." A frown fell upon his face. "Do you have something to tell me or are you slacking off again?"

"I was merely concerned when I saw her walk by. I did not know what her purpose here was and thought I could make myself of use. Speaking of which, is there anything you need before I return to my duties?" Sebastian began to walk towards the door. Ciel waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Tch, making yourself useful, nice try. No I do not need anything but quiet. I will call you if I need you."

_-Later that night-_

With a final whisper to Meirin, Yuki's plan was put into action. It was her turn to get him back for seducing her earlier. She heard the collision in the other room from where she was eating her dinner in the kitchen. Bard and Finny rolled their eyes at the fact that Meirin had obviously caused another accident, but Yuki smiled. The kitchen door burst open and the maid scurried by to get the mop. Sebastian was trying to wipe himself off with a wet cloth. The angel smirked at him, meeting his eye. "Well someone is looking a bit sticky." She laughed as he scowled back. Yuki felt bad for making Meirin have to cause a mess and now clean it up, but she had to make sure he took a bath that night somehow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comments make me happy :) and pressure me to write faster!<em>**


	14. Is it Hot in Here or is it Just Us

**AN: Alright everyone! Listen up! You see the size of that scroll bar WOOO ITS TINY COMPARED TO THE OTHER CHAPTERS! Want to know why? The rating will now go up to M cuz its time for the sexy sex scene! Yea yea don't get too excited, this is my first one so feedback would be awesome. I repeat MANDATORILY AWESOME**...**I do not own any of the Kuroshitsuji characters, nor Yuki. Just throwin this out there, that neither Yuki nor Sebastian loves the other, its just a game of lust, and while they may appreciate the other for how they uh.. "play" its not love :) So enjoy! Oh and I didn't really go back and read this, considering it took four days to write, so I might go back later if you see more than 2mistakes let me know and I'll proof read it :D But yea this took forever to write...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A warm breeze blew through her open window. Yuki was lounging on her bed, in a short, sheer nightgown. <em>Someone<em> had left a box on her bed the other day. When she had removed the red ribbon and opened the box, she found the scrap of fabric with a tag saying "_For those hot nights_" in red ink. It wasn't hard to guess who had left it. It was an ice blue with embroidered lace trim. It was the beginning of June, it had been about a month since her arrival, and the temperature was increasing every day. She glanced at the clock, it was time. Her bare feet made almost no sound as she exited her room and made her way to the bathroom door. She didn't pause, opening the door and closing it behind her. Yuki ignored the demon in the room and gracefully hoisted herself up on the counter. One knee was bent up with her foot on the cool marble counter, her other leg dangled off the edge.

She reached under her for a towel off the shelf and raised her eyes to meet his seductively. He had a grim look upon his face and his blood red eyes were burning into hers. "What do you think you are doing? It is not appropriate for a lady to enter a bathroom when it is in use. Clearly I am using it." The water was reflective enough to conceal his lower regions, but she had quite the view of his abs.

"Yes I am aware of that, but I really had no choice." She put on a distraught face. "It is _soooooo_ hot. I have to cool down." She ran the faucet, but found that only warm water came out. _This could work to my advantage._ She wrung out the towel and looked back at the bathing demon. "I don't know how you can stand to take a warm bath."

"That is why I am not taking a warm bath, the water is nice and cool." His red eyes peeked out from his wet, slick hair. God, he was gorgeous soaking wet. He watched her hop down from the counter, the tiny chemise billowing up to reveal matching silk panties. Good thing he was in a cold bath. Never the less, he moved his hands over his lap to cover himself, as she approached the tub. Yuki stood at the foot of the tub and knelt down. She leaned over the edge, allowing for a nice view of her petite breasts.

"The sink water was warm, so thank you for sharing your water with me." She laughed and smirked at the man across from her. _Mhmm you just keep on staring mister, there isn't anything you can do about it._ Sebastian waited for her to submerge the towel before grabbing an end of it with his feet. As Yuki lifted the towel to wring it out, he pulled his legs back, knocking her off balance and into the bath tub. Her blue hair stuck to her face and body as she came up out of the water, spitting it from her mouth. _Talk about turning the tables. What the hell!_ She wiped the hair from her face and glared at the demon, smirking a few feet in front of her. Her already sheer nightie, was now completely see through and Sebastian was fully aware of that.

"What was that for!" The blue haired fury spat at him. She was on her knees in the tub and her eyes were shooting daggers.

"That towel was hardly an effective way to cool your body." His eyes roamed over hers, before he continued. "What kind of a butler would I bbb-" He was cut off, as water was splashed onto his face, his eyes just looked at her in surprise.

Yuki focused her anger into her desire. All of the indignity inside her was concentrated into her lust. She was going to win this game, and now she had the drive she needed.

"Yes, what kind of butler would you be? Hmm" She slowly crawled towards him, the wet material clinging to her chest, cerulean hair dripping at her sides, piercing blue eyes peaking out between the wet locks. The demon shivered and sat up against the back of the tub. Reaching her target, arms on either side of his hips, she hovered before him. "I think you would be the kind that has pushed things a bit too far… Sebastian." She breathed his name onto his neck, sending another chill down his spine and to his lower regions. "Our little game" Her hands crawled up his thighs, spreading heat throughout his body everywhere she touched. "Has to come to an end sometime" Yuki was now seated on his thighs, her delicate hands running up his hips, and exploring his abs. He was so firm under her touch, and her touch was firming up places she wasn't touching. Hey, it had been quite a while since he had last been with anyone. If he goes through with this, not even the highest angel would be allowed to bring her back to heaven.

He put his hands on her shoulders, hesitating between pushing her away and pulling her closer. Her soft pink lips were parted just inches from his chest. Suddenly, she was pressed against him, seated in his lap with a perplexed look on her face. He reached up to her hair and pulled out a slender crystal. As he looked up at the chandelier from which it fell, Yuki took that opportunity to seize his neck. Her lips felt up his neck, lightly dragging along the smooth skin of his jaw. Sebastian turned his attention back to the angel and mouthed his way along her cheek until he came to her lips. Their kiss was filled with lust and a fight for dominance. Their tongues battled until they came up for air. Cloudy eyes met, Yuki wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their lips together, darting her tongue into his mouth, before he could make the first move. He groaned and pulled her closer as she ran her tongue along the roof of his mouth. Yuki could feel his member pressing against her stomach, she made a small circular grind against it, eliciting a moan from the demon. The sound made an icy hot chill run up her spine, settling into her neck, and firing her lust.

Sebastian broke away from their kiss and leaned her back, supporting her small body with his hands. He dragged his lips down to her neck and began kissing and sucking along the top of her chest. Her nipples pressed through the sheer fabric and hardened as he brought a hand around to brush over them with his thumb. Half lidded, azure eyes looked back at his signaling that it was time for the next step. Her delicate fingers gripped his hands, as he helped her stand with him in the tub. Yuki knew he was completely naked, but she kept her eyes looking up, taking in his chest. She let out a soft gasp when he pulled the thin straps down off her shoulders, letting the scrap of fabric fall into the water. His eyes took in her body, which was now almost completely exposed, if not for the matching silk panties. Sebastian pulled the drain plug with his foot and swept Yuki up bridal style. They twirled around as he skillfully maneuvered them out of the bathroom, a short ways down the hall, and into his bed room. The moonlight was dully shining through an open window, onto an onyx bed. He set her down on the bed and went to shut the door. Yuki watched his moonlit backside walk away from her. She took in his whole body, as he walked back to her. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing that he was neither too small, nor too large. _Large packages are vastly overrated._ The angel was splayed out before him, her blue hair framing her body and soaking his silk sheets. His powerful hands ran over her breasts, teasing her gently, down the contours of her stomach, and hooking around her panties. Red eyes filled with lust as he removed them, tossing them to the side.

He knelt over her and lowered his mouth to her chest. Her hands tangled in his hair, as his tongue teased her nipple. His long fingers played with the neglected breast. "Oh… Sebastian…" Yuki panted. His teeth raked down her stomach, planting kissed every now and then. She hooked a porcelain leg around his and wriggled beneath him. The fire below her hips grew as he got closer and closer. Yuki whined in anticipation, drawing a chuckle from the demon. She had had her fun initiating things, now it was time to see what he could do. Plus she could tell her teasing sounds turned him on, so it wasn't like she had stopped playing.

One warm hand teased her breasts alternatively, while the other slipped around her inner thigh. Sebastian planted a hot kiss next to his hand. The angel arched her back and moaned as he teased her sensitive skin. She shivered below him as he teased her with his mouth, licking and kissing the inside of her thighs. He moved both hands to her legs and spread them, taking in the sight of her pale body contrasted against his dark sheets. Her moonlit eyes watched him kiss down her stomach and hover over her, before running his tongue between her folds, passing over the nub that made her toes curl and a moan to escape her pretty pink lips. The demon felt her hands grip his hair when he tongue curled inside her. "o..ohh.. Ssse.. Sebastian.." she breathed as he pulsed the velvet muscle inside her. This continued until it's effects started to wear off, leaving her wanting more. Blood red eyes glowed up at her and he licked his lips. "Why Miss Yuki, you taste _heavenly_" She smirked back at him, lust taking over, writhing suggestively on the sheets.

Sebastian pulled himself back on top of the blue haired beauty. She reached down to stroke him and let out a soft laugh at the expression that came across his face. Enough with keeping score, she felt as if she were about to explode. Yuki ran her hands down the demon's back and grabbed his ass, pulling his hips to meet hers. Her head rolled in pleasure as her breathing became more and more like panting. Their hips ground together, fueling the fire. All that could be heard was the sound of their bodies rubbing together and their labored breathing. "Sebastian… stop wasting t-time" She stuttered.

"With pleasure" He grinned and positioned himself at her entrance. The demon looked up at her, she glared back, as if she knew what he was about to say and was annoyed by it. "Are you sure about this? A demon and an angel.." He was cut off as she hooked her legs around his and pulled him inside her, their moans complimenting each other. All the anticipation, leading up to this moment, made it feel so much more amazing. She was so warm and tight around him. He began a steady pace, filling her with each thrust. Slowly, her lithe hips moved against his, using her legs to push and pull her body. Sebastian lowered his head to her ear, letting his hot breathe excite her more. Yuki gave his own ear a nip and played her tongue along the edge. "Yuuuki…" He moaned, gaining speed. She gasped in response, feeling the heat spread from where their bodies were connected. Supporting himself with one hand, Sebastian ran his hand down her stomach, while he quickened his pace.

Both of them could feel the edge coming closer and closer. She pressed her lips to his with a searing kiss, expressing her desire and tasting his. The angel could feel her walls tightening around him, as she trembled slightly. Sebastian began to tease her clit, thrusting harder and faster, grunting and moaning against her cheek with every thrust. Yuki squeaked and moaned as the sensations began to push her over the edge. Realizing this, Sebastian whispered huskily in her ear. "Say my name"

She struggled to respond, as she delayed her orgasm. "Nnn.. only..mm.. if you.. say.. ahh Sebaasstiiaann!" one last flick of his finger sent her over the edge. Clenching around him, arching her back, as white bliss filled her body, washing over her again and again, until she didn't think she could take anymore. She was pretty sure he came just after her, but it was confirmed when he obediently growled her name right next to her face. "Yuuukii…nggnn"

He rode out his orgasm and then slowly pulled out of her. He left the room for a minute and came back with towels and her soaked lingerie. While he was gone, Yuki had made herself a bit more presentable on the bed. Sebastian walked over to the blue angel, bathing in the moonlight on his bed. He cleaned up his sheets as best he could, and tossed her a fresh towel. She toweled off her whole body, still wet from the bath and their activities. Her towel fell onto the demon's head, he collected it with a frown and saw Yuki kick the sheets down. The black satin rolled down to the foot of the bed, rippling like the ocean. The angel flicked her cerulean hair back and stared expectantly at Sebastian. Her eyes glanced at his matching black silk pj bottoms and then back to him. He took the hint and put them on, climbed into the bed, and pulled the covers over them. _Hmph if only I had my panties, I really don't like not wearing them at night, you never know what you come in contact with._

Something cool and smooth slid off her face. Looking down, she saw her panties. Reaching down and pulling them on, she smiled at Sebastian. He snuggled up against her, wrapping her in his arms, with her turned to look up at him. It was nice like this, that they could put aside their usual natures, and just enjoy the moment. Still smiling up at the gorgeous demon, Yuki asked the question that was nagging her. "How did you know I would want these." She bumped his leg with her butt, hinting at her panties.

"Well I took the hint when you wanted me to put something on, so I assumed you would want the same." Impressive, she grinned at him sexily. "How observant." She said teasingly.

His response caused her face to fall into a scowl, rolling over and pulling the covers over her shoulder. "What kind of a butler would I be if I cou-" Yet again, she interrupted him. "Shut the fuck up." He laughed at the angel's blunt words and settled down next to her. Both of them drifting off to sleep in the black satin moonlight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review, I want to know how to improve, or you can pm me if you don't feel comfortable putting it out there for the public to see :) It's my first scene like this and my first fanfic so I would love any and all feedback! Just to know you are watching and reading ^-^ suggestions will all be taken into consideration. Please let me know what ya think, much love.<em>**

**Oh and side note, why did I write this story for Yuki when she comments with **_"Omg. My eyes! , I skimmed through it, Now excuse me while I go read little K rated stories where the closest thing to sex is __  
><em>


	15. Wake Up In the Mornin

**AN: Thank you so much for your helpful reviews on the last chapter! This one took so long to come out because I could not, for the life of me, figure out where the story went from here. It is all sorted out and I know how it shall end! 5 more chapters maybe? since I make them kinda short... no idea but it will end before July is over and I will start on Dahlia's story. Even though I know what I am writing from here, this chapters a bit teenie because its late.. and I want to get some sleep.. yea I'm selfish.. ikr.. Suggestion: I have like a million favorited stories if anyones bored, they are all pretty good, since I deemed them worthy, but thats not sayin a lot haha Annnyywaaay enjoy! **

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since their first encounter and they had had a few more since then. They found a game that they both enjoyed with a splendid ending for both participants. The air had gotten cooler, fall was on its way. Yuki was strolling through the garden, assessing which plants needed to be replaced, when the dog man came bounding up to her with a stick in his mouth. She wrestled it away from him, threw it a good distance, and went inside. Yuki did not feel like playing fetch all day long. With pen and paper, she wrote up the list of plants to be ordered. After several minutes, the angel set off to find Sebastian. The library door groaned open and the sound of shuffled books floated from the back of the room.<p>

"Oh good I finally found you." Blue eyes peeked around a shelf and landed upon the butler. Sebastian gave her an impatient look. "I have the list you requested I make." Quickly closing the distance between them, Yuki pressed the list against his chest. His red eyes fell down upon the list, then back to her. She hated when he was like this, his blank expression was impossible to read and God forbid he told you what he was thinking.

"Well someone is trying to win favor." He raised a brow at her.

"What are you talking about? Do you want the list or not?" What was he talking about now!

"Dahlias? Red ones none the less!" He scoffed.

"What! They are perfectly good flowers! Very pretty in fact and red is a good color for flowers. Just because he happens to love red means it's a forbidden color?" The very confused blue haired girl just stared up at him.

Taking the list and tucking it inside his jacket, he spoke. "Nothing is wrong with them. Look down… there is red on that carpet… now back at me… more red."

"Whaaa…." An even more confused look came over her face, as she didn't even know how to respond to what he was saying.

"Nothing. You just look silly when you are confused. It is quite amusing." A broad grin stretched across his face. Her face fell into something more like indignant rather than confused. He grabbed her by the waist and pressed her against the bookcase. His lips traced hers, but kept their distance.

"The master and I will be leaving for France tomorrow, so you will be the only one to keep the others in line." He breathed.

She pushed him back a few inches, so their eyes met. "How long will you be gone for…?" She had never been alone in the mansion before, and while the other servants would be here… it was just odd.

"A few weeks. It really depends on how quickly we accomplish our goal. Should any trouble come up that you lot can't handle, Dahlia is on standby. Perhaps she can… keep you company while I am gone." The smirk that was on his face, she could just smack it off, how dare he insinuate such a thing. Yes she would enjoy the company, but not _that_ kind of company. He spun off, leaving her there agitated against a bookshelf. The door creaked closed, it was a little past noon, she still had work to do.

"Ow ow ow owwww" Several books had caught strands of her cerulean hair. After gently reclaiming her locks, she carried about her day in the usual fashion.

Her dream that night was the same as before. She felt hurt and betrayed by this figure in front of her, who was mad at her. Everything played out as it usually did, until the spiteful thing attacked her. Dream Yuki went sailing back, back, back, through flames that began to burn her. She woke with her heart pounding. Pitter pattering across the hall, she snuck into the demon's room. Yuki turned down the covers on the unoccupied side of the bed and sat down. Sebastian's eyes fluttered open.

"The dream again?" His voice was ragged from sleep.

"Yea but this time it ended differently… It attacked me and I kept falling back until I landed in a fire. I don't know why, but this new part bothers me." The angel let out a heavy sigh and settled into the bed.

"Well no more nightmares while I am gone little Yuki. If you try and seek comfort with Bard you will most likely meet flames." She snorted at the joke. An arm wrapped around her and she fell asleep quickly. This time with no bad dreams.

Sunlight broke through the window, bombarding her sleepy eyes. She hoped she wasn't in another forest with no memory again…oh wait…that is proof that it is not the case. Darting across the hall and into her room, Yuki hurriedly got ready for the day. Hooves outside the mansion signaled that the carriage had pulled up. The blue haired girl rushed down the hall, down the stairs, and out the front doors. Ciel gave her an acknowledging nod from inside the carriage and she did a half curtsey.

"I hope that you two have a safe and productive journey. We will miss you while you're gone." Her azure eyes glanced at Bard, Meirin, and Finny nervously.

"You all will do just fine without me. We will be back before you know it." With a sly grin and a wink, Sebastian joined his master in the carried and set off. The group watched the carriage until it was just a tiny speck on the horizon. Yuki turned to go back into the house and stopped short.

"We are going to have soooo much fun while they boys are gone!" No idea how she got there, but there she was, right in front of Yuki, in all her black silken glory. Dahlia grabbed Yuki by the arm and dragged her inside.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes that was an Old Spice reference, no it was not intentional, it started innocent, then I couldn't help myself. Anyway please leave a comment!<em>**

**_Love,_**

**_Pearl_**


	16. Girls Night

**AN: Sorry I didn't post this last night, but I was real sick yesterday. Hope you enjoy this chapter, the last was more like a filler, but this ones a fun one! ^-^ Please leave a comment at the end!**

* * *

><p>The fire crackled and sent comforting waves of warmth rolling over their faces. The ladies were having a girls night on the Phantomhive Manor's back patio. Yuki grabbed the bowl of marshmallows away from Grell's ravaging hands.<p>

"Stop eating them all! We just got out here!" The angel giggled. The red haired "lady" just smiled sheepishly in response, his mouth too full to talk. Dahlia quickly shoved the rest of a chocolate bar in her mouth before Yuki saw. She exchanged a guilty look with Meirin. Swallowing the rest of the evidence, the blonde addressed the group.

"Well ladies it is girls night. A night of gossip, secrets, and sisterhood! While Sebastian and Ciel are gone, we can have some fun. We have s'mores and little baby hotdogs to stuff ourselves with. Let's see…. How about we start the night off with a bit of Truth or Dare hmm?" Her golden brown eyes were lit up by the fire, gazing at the faces in front of her.

"But dares require movinggg and I don't feel like itt… Can we just do truth?" Grell whined, crossing his legs.

"Sounds good to me" Yuki agreed, noting that Mei and Dahlia nodded as well. The maid sat across from the angel, with the other supernatural beings on either side.

"So who's first?" Yuki asked, eyeing the others.

"Ooo! How about Dahlia starts, asks the first question, but we ALL have to answer it." His sharp teeth caught the fire light. "Even you Dollie!" Grell giggled.

"Well alrighty then! Hmm…Ok, here goes, who was the last person you made out with? Me first!" Dahlia said enthusiastically. Tapping her finger to her chin she said. "Hmm I suppose the last person was that one gentleman from Italy… I don't remember his name, not very exciting pfft… Ok Yuki go!"

"Umm… well… the last person was Sebastian." Her blue eyes scanned their faces, taking in their reactions. Meirin was blushing as usual, Dahlia was smirking, and Grell was staring at her with big eyes and a dropped jaw.

Clutching his hands together and squirming in his seat Grell exclaimed. "Ohhh you and my precious Sebby, how beautiful. Was it spectacular? Dooo tell!"

Putting her marshmallow onto her cracker and chocolate, Yuki blushed a bit. "Well, we were just having fun, nothing more than that. It was kinda like a game aaaanndd one thing led to anotherrr." She shoved her s'more into her mouth giggling with the rest of them. "Okay okay enough about that, Grells turn."

The red head fluttered his hands over his hair, smoothing it out. "Well, since I don't see you ladies much I suppose you don't know that I am currently seeing someone." The girls swooned, pressing him for more information. "It's the Undertaker!" Meirin's face turned into one of slightly frightened surprise. The blonde was fixing a hotdog onto a skewer, obviously not news to her. Yuki had no clue who Grell was referring to.

"I don't believe I've met this Undertaker." She said with a smile.

"Ooo how unfortunate for you! Maybe we could take a trip tomorrow to his shop, since he can't really come here, because he runs a business." Grell suggested.

"Hmm, yea sounds like fun. If not tomorrow, then the next day maybe." She smiled at the redhead and grabbed another marshmallow.

"Ok Meirin, don't think we forgot about you over there. Out with it." Dahlia teased.

"Ok well.. don't ask how it happened… but.. William Spears…" Her eyes immediately went to Grell, watching for his reaction. His face looked like a million different emotions were running across it. Before he could combust, the maid spoke up. "I'm kidding!" She giggled. Everyone was still stunned, who knew she had a sense of humor? "It was Bard." She said with a blush. The others let out a nervous laugh.

"Ok Yuki's turn." The golden girl passed it off to the angel.

"Ladies, name one of your deepest secrets. I'll go first. Well this is one of the deepest secrets since I came here, considering my memory from before then is gone. I guess it's not all that exciting, but you might find it funny. I may be an angel, or ex-angel, but I am not a virgin." After the cat calls subsided, they all pressed her for more info. "Yes it was Sebastiiaaannn." Yuki smirked at their snickering.

"My turn! My turn!" Grell blurted.

"Oh jeeze that was a loaded question Yuki." Meirin giggled.

"Don't worry I won't tell you anything toooo crazy. Wouldn't want to taint your angelic minds…. Ohhh waiittt too late!" The Shinigami cooed. "Anywho. It was a dark night and I was walking the streets of London" He was cut off by his female companion.

"Okay you know what maybe we should just skip Grell and go to a new question altogether hm?" Dahlia broke out.

"Why! What's wrong with my story?" Grell cried.

"It would be less scarring to tell them that you slept with their mothers!" The blonde laughed.

The group ate, chatted, and bonded the rest of the night. Grell returned to his beloved's Morgue and Dahlia took her place in a guest room of the manor. Bard and Finny had spent the night in the kitchen. Drinking and swapping stories, they retired to their rooms, leaving human Pluto curled up by the fireplace.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading, please review!<em>**


	17. The Burn

**AN: Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long, I was super busy and will be for a bit, but its also a shorter chapter because I don't want to end things all at once aaannd I'm putting the dress sketches up so I need the story alerts to tell you when they are all up haha XD One has been posted, Grell's dress for Yuki, you can get the tumblr account info off of my profile :) Anyway I am thinking 1-3 more chapters :D please leave a comment at the end~**

* * *

><p>That night Yuki had another one of her dreams, but this time it was different. A white haired man entered her room. She sat up on one elbow, squinting her eyes, trying to get a good look at the intruder.<p>

"Ah Yuki, I had such hope for you. That is why I sent you here, so you could have another chance. If you could not be with me, maybe you would see the error of your ways if I made you human. Doesn't make much sense to me now, but I gave it a try. It's not like I could let you stay in heaven. You would have ruined everything." The man was now looming over her, his face shrouded in darkness. "Too bad it had to come to this."

That was all she remembered before waking up again to the sound of commotion. Jumping out of bed, she glanced out the window. All the trees were on fire! Quickly she slipped into Grell's white dress. Yuki ran down the hall, gracefully jumping over the broken glass from the destroyed windows. She took the scarred stairs two at a time and dashed through the distressed mansion until she reached the back doors. The situation was finally beginning to dawn on her as her clouded mind cleared. The shrubs were either on fire or burned to a crisp. She could see the Bard, Finny, and Meirin trying to salvage what they could. With her hands clutching her chest, she looked out at the blazing woods. _How could something like this happen?_

There was movement in the woods. Further inspection showed two strange figures running. Pluto was breathing fire, bounding through the woods in the distance, with another animal close behind. _How could he do this to us?_

She couldn't think of anything else to do but to call out to the dog. "Pluto stop!" Yuki knew it was useless, but she felt so betrayed. Something flew off the dog's huge back and Pluto stopped. The animal behind him started attacking, while they were fighting, she focused on the approaching enemy. It was coming closer to the house. Yuki ran down the garden path, towards the creature. An angel with icy hair landed in front of her. Violet eyes stared at her with a loving gaze.

"Yuki, my darling, do you remember me?" The angel said.

"Why would I remember you? Who are you? Why are you doing this?" The cerulean girl was in an aggressive stance, but her opponent just laughed.

"Oh come now dear, it hasn't been _that_ long. You only fell from heaven a few months ago." The angel's violet eyes glinted dangerously.

"You knew me in heaven?" Yuki's dreams began to flash in her memory. This must be who she dreamed of. That familiar feeling of betrayal was already creeping up inside of her.

"Are you starting to remember me? Well, I suppose you cannot fully remember I did a pretty good job erasing your memory. Although, I am sure you have had some flash backs. Tell me Yuki, can you remember _now_?" The white angel twisted one of her hands, removing the block on Yuki's memory.

After the overwhelming flow of memories lost had subsided, Yuki raised her head. Her azure eyes glared at the violet.

"Yes Angela, I remember everything."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please leave a reviewcomment. Doesn't have to be anything special just makes me feel good to know people are reading :)_**

**_-Pearl_**


	18. Things Fall Apart

**AN: Here is the next chapter :D there will probably be one, maybe two more. Then I will start on the story about Dahlia, because I think it will be really fun to write ^-^ I'm not going to say too much about this chapter, because I don't want to give anything away but there is a little bit of violence. Please leave a comment in the review box, just so I know you are reading ^-^ its motivating and makes me happy! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Angela clapped her hands together. "Well that makes everything so much easier now doesn't it!"<p>

"It makes what easier? Understanding why you lied to me?" Yuki shrieked. She never really got to let her anger out before. Angela had banished her when she was still upset about everything.

"I had to know I could trust you and I gave you plausible deniability should anything have happened to ruin my plans." Angela looked truly upset.

"Well I don't appreciate being used for your personal agenda under false pretenses!" Yuki's anger was boiling. Angela was so selfish! "You told me that what we were doing was good. I never knew you had redefined what _good_ meant!"

Angela's face turned to one of anger.

"What I am doing is good! There is so much evil in this world, it is defiling itself! I have taken it upon myself to purify everything, since no one else seems to see what is happening!"

"No one sees what is happening because it isn't happening! Yes there is evil in the world, but there is also good. Sometimes good people do bad things and bad people do good things. They will all be judged in the end and as long as there is good in their hearts then we welcome them! Judgment is not the job of an angel. We do not have the right to do that. When God finds out what you are doing, I hope you are sent to the darkest corner of Hell." Yuki spat. She really hated how judgmental Angela was. She had no right to ruin people's lives.

"They made their choices and you made yours. I will give you one last chance to join me. Do not deny me again. Remember how I sent you here, would you like to stay forever?" The icy angel smirked.

_Maybe if she gives me my powers back I can stop her. I can't fight her, but I can report her once I get back to heaven. Even if that means leaving everyone here…_

Yuki hung her head. "Angela, I will join you. You are right, we must purify the earth. The humans made their choices, now they must deal with the consequences."

The superior angel's eyes lit up with an insane gleam.

"I knew you would come back to me." Angela said. "Here let me give you your powers so you can join me right now, because I need a bit of help with the city." She laughed at her own demented joke.

Angela whispered a few words, arms stretched towards Yuki. Her hands began to glow brighter and brighter. White, smoky whisps floated around the light and slowly made their way towards Yuki. Her focus was broken by a yelp in the distance. Looking to the forest, she saw the smaller animal seemed to be winning against the giant dog. Something icy touched her skin, bringing her attention back to the white light wrapping around her. Angela looked like she was struggling, as the white light hovered just a few inches around her body. Yuki reached out to touch it and it pulled back. It was like she was repelling it. The other angel kept trying to force the light onto Yuki, but it was no use. Angela withdrew the light, breathing heavy. Her posture changed into a more aggressive stance.

"Why are you resistant to the light? What have you done?" Angela growled. "It was that demon butler wasn't it? You let him corrupt your body?"

"Do you mean did I sleep with him? Yes I did, what are you going on about?" The blue angel laughed. Why was she making such a big deal about it? Angela began hovering above the ground.

"By sleeping with that demon you became a tainted fallen angel. There is no way you can ever return to how things were. Your powers are gone, so you are a human. So easy to kill." A dark cloud began forming behind the evil angel and a howl rang out. Yuki could see the large form in the distance giving up the fight, while the smaller animal was approaching the garden. The black cloud blocked her view.

"You want to lay with demons? How about this one!" Angela shrieked and flew up above the dark portal, as a demon leapt out of it. The orange eyed creature stood before her in a boring black suit. He crouched into an offensive stance and growled before lunging at the blue haired girl. With no angelic powers, Yuki was a defenseless human. She threw her arms out, trying to push him away, but he just grabbed her tighter. Yuki heard herself scream and a roar that sounded close. The demon latched his lips to hers and agony washed through the angel's body.

The large cat pushed herself to run faster, she was so close. Snarling at the angel in the air, she launched herself at the demon attacking her friend. Her powerful jaws closed around his knee, biting down until she heard it break. She did the same to his other knee, before sinking her sharp teeth into his neck. His warm blood poured down his shoulders, into her mouth, and dripping down her muzzle. The demon hissed and reached his arms behind him, trying to get a hold on the creature. She twisted her head to the side, turning him upside down in a cartwheel like move, snapping his neck and tossing him to the side. The cat went and stood protectively over a curled up, crying Yuki, hissing at the angel who was now retreating. Angela opened another portal for her mutilated demon to crawl through, before flying back to Pluto and taking off with him. The feline nuzzled Yuki's face, coaxing her to look at the large cat, but smearing the demon's blood onto her face. _How counterproductive. _The cat thought. Yuki finally looked up at the animal with sad eyes. The cat just hung her head and took a few steps back. Transforming back into her human form.

Yuki blinked through her tears, and slowly looked to see who her rescuer was. Black knee high boots had tight black breeches tucked into them. The top was black silk and looked like a circus ringleader's or a magician's coat. Dahlias blonde hair was slightly stained with blood. She held out a slender hand to Yuki, retracting her claws and helping her off of the ground. She pulled the former angel into a hug.

"I am so sorry I didn't get here sooner Yuki, I had no idea…" Dahlia squeezed her tighter.

"I don't think any of us saw that coming… you saved me, that counts for a lot." The blue haired girl forced a smile onto her face.

Dahlia pulled away from the hug. "I didn't exactly save you Yuki…Their intent was not to kill you."

"What do you mean? I don't understand, what else would they have done?" Anger rippled through Yuki and her eyes flashed pink.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading, please leave a comment~<em>**


	19. Let It Burn

**AN: ok sooo... I have been so lazy with this I'm sorry, I was busy, but not _that_ busy. I was stuck on the outfit Yuki changes into and I had to make it perfect haha and by the time I figured her outfit out I couldn't remember what I was doing with the rest of the story, so I am moving it along and playing it by ear but I still can't remember where I was going, so I figured I would post this until I can figure the rest out! Sorry :( I know this has taken a while, but I hope you enjoy, I enjoy all your comments that let me know your reading :)**

* * *

><p>Dahlia grabbed Yuki's hand, hoisting her to her feet.<p>

"Meet me at the front of the house in five minutes and uh… make it so that you can run in that dress, or you know what I was saving it for later as a gift but go find the box in the front hall, if it is still in one piece and wear that. Go quickly." Dahlia said, running to meet the servants.

While her dress did flow nicely, it was a bit heavy. She would most likely trip on it if she tried to do much running. Her blue eyes swept the ruined front hall until she found a white box peeking out from under a column. Yuki lifted the pillar and rolled it to the side, retrieved the crushed package. She ran with it into a nearby room, wrestling her dress and shoes off before opening the gift. Yuki was a bit confused when she opened the box. _Are these scraps of material really an outfit?_

After a few minutes of struggling, she finally got the outfit on. Running to the door, she stopped dead, when she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. Her white, corset top was attached to her very short, white shorts by a metal, studded belt. Silver fishnet stockings covered one leg and were tucked into her white boots. Azure hair in a ponytail, Yuki shook herself off and ran out to meet Dahlia.

"So what's with the outfit? This isn't exactly my style…" Yuki whined.

"Yea I know that, but you still look good in it and it is my style. So you are wearing a part of me or whatever… blah blah blah we don't have time for this. Ok so, in case you haven't figured it out you are a demon now. Which means we can run to London in like 15 minutes, are you ready to go?" Dahlia's boots clipped through the dirt, as she walked down the road.

"Uh… y-yes I am ready." Yuki was still in a bit of shock after Dahlia confirmed her fear, that she was indeed a demon. The blue haired demon jogged after the woman.

"Very good! Off we go!" The blonde smiled, revealing her already morphed canines. Her black outfit melted into a coat of fur, as her bones reshaped, and a tail emerged. The large cat hit the ground running with Yuki racing next to her.

They followed the road for a few minutes before they caught up to a carriage holding Meirin, Bard, and Finnian. The feline cut into the wood, so the demon followed. The girls quickly passed the carriage, leaping through the foliage. Yuki had never felt such a surge of power before. Maybe this demon body would not be so bad. The pair reached the city and saw that it was on fire as well. There were strange pillars of smoke and light everywhere that Yuki had never seen before, but they could not be natural. Falling behind, to follow the cat, Dahlia led the new demon through winding roads and back alley ways. They stopped at the sight in front of them, reapers that the cat knew, running around reaping smoke. William with a stern look on his face, while his scythe shot out around him, Undertaker was swinging around a giant traditional style scythe, and Grell was hopping around with… scissors. Yuki heard a strange noise over the commotion in front of her. iit almost sounded like… a lawn mower? She turned just in time to see her feline friend shift into human form and slam a heeled boot on top of, yup, a lawn mower. She stopped it dead in its tracks, which were heading for the young demon.

"Ronal Knox, that is no way to greet my friend." She hissed at the contraptions operator. He had blonde hair on top and dark hair below it and ,like all reapers, his green eyes were framed in pair of thick glasses.

"Oh… sorry Lia I didn't realize she was with you." The boy blushed and shut off his mower.

"Yea I let demons casually stand behind me all the time before they attack me Knox." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Im Yuki and Im a demon as of like… 30 minutes ago, thanks to the same angel who is destroying this city." She almost reached out her hand, but she figured she was enough of a demon for him to not want to touch her.

"Well sorry about the confusion Miss Yuki, maybe I can make it up to you sometime." Ronald winked at her.

"Oh God Knox, just stop and go help William please." At that, Dahlia lead Yuki away, towards the Undertaker.

"but these scissors are so tiny, its making my hands hurt, why can't I have a real scythe, or even my chainsaw back? Isn't this a special occasion!" The redhead complained.

"Grell stop whining, it is clear who has the bigger scythe. " The blonde woman joked. Grell just sneered at her. The Undertaker continued to swing his large, skeleton adorned scythe.

"My lady, do not fret. Your scythe is more than adequate, but perhaps now is not the best time to bother William about your chainsaw. I can help you with your _scythe_ later." The elder cackled and threw a wink at his lover. The golden girl shifted into her cat form and began to trot off, Yuki towing behind.

"Good luck guys! We're off to do stuff and see what's going on!" The cat said over her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed, please reviewcomment/let me know your reading!_


	20. The Wheel in the Sky

**AN: Ok last chapter guys! Except for the next chapter will be a sample of my next story which will be about Dahlia and a lot freer than this story. I'm excited about it, you learn things about her that won't be answered in this story :) thank you to everyone who has followed me to this point, all my loyal readers and reviewers much love much love and thank you to Yuki who inspired me to start writing.. it is rather fun :D Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"to do stuff? And see what's going on? Really… the town is burning… people are dying or running. I think we can very well see what is going on." The former angel jogged beside her feline companion. The cats tongue lolled out of her mouth as she turned her fuzzy head side to side. Searching, searching for the source. They heard gun shots and a familiar howl. Suddenly Dahlia picked up a trail. Yuki could smell a familiar scent as she ran along. <em>Sebastian<em>.

In the distance the women could see the construction of a bridge over the river. There were dark clouds forming upon the top of it, two figures could be made out.

"That must be them…shit looks like we are useless down here… Unless you know how to fly Yuki?" The cat whined.

"I used to, but not anymore. Maybe we can help the others? There has to be something!" The azure girl began pacing in front of the now human Dahlia.

"Ok if this works then only I will be able to reach them, you are to run back to Grell ok?" The blonde looked as if she was concentrating on something, before her face went calm, eyes closed, and her breathing slowed, and a sad, yet peaceful look fell over her face. Yuki could only watch, confused. Her friend's clothes seemed to melt into her body as she transformed into a creature she had never seen before. At least it had wings and it was pretty, in a scary sort of way.

"Go now Yuki, you are a new demon and no match for Angela or Ash or whatever it is calling itself at the moment. You haven't had the time to adjust. I'll be fine." She smiled as her wings tore through the air, swirling Yuki's hair around her face as she turned and ran.

"Yuki run! Go!" She heard Dahlia cry out behind her, and turned to see what the cause of alarm was. A dark figure was running towards her at inhuman speed. She could feel his presence, the demon that turned her. The blue eyed demon high tailed it for the Shinigami. They were equip to deal with situations like these, were they not? The young demon did not know which way she had come from. How was she supposed to find them? Tuning into her senses, she was able to sense a new feeling of a presence in the area, she ran towards it. Not wanting to lead the demon where it could see the reapers, she ran at them from a different angle.

"Grell! Incoming demon and it is not friendly!" She could only hope they heard her and got to the demon before he go to her… again. Wheeling around the corner, Yuki heard the revving of a chainsaw and turned her head in the direction of the sound. Not looking where she was going, she ran headlong into Ronald's lawnmower, over the handle bar, and knocked him to the ground. Forgetting the imminent danger, Yuki blushed at their predicament. A snarl was heard and Ronald rolled over on top of the female demon, shielding her from the blood splatter as Grell's chainsaw ripped through the offending demon. Will snipped the demon's record as Ronald helped her to her feet.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to do all that Ronald." Yuki giggled, still adrenaline high.

"Oh, no problem! You can call me Ronnie by the way." The strange haired boy winked at her from behind his square frames. "Plus I know enough about Dahlia to not let her outfits get blood on them!"

"Oh Ronnie don't be silly, that outfit was clearly designed _for_ getting blood on it." Grell cooed. William's scythe shot out and smacked the red reaper on the head.

"Stop talking about fashion and get back to work you two. I would make a comment about the demon you are consorting with, but she is an exception. " At that William was back to work, the playful reapers grudgingly returning to their duty. Undertaker was swinging his scythe like he was frolicking in a field of flowers. There was less black smoke rising from the dead bodies, but Yuki really wanted to see what happened at the bridge. Assessing her new demon abilities, she managed to jump up onto a rooftop and looked out over the water. There was a blur of white smoke… no feathers maybe, that were soon consumed by black. Dahlia's strange silhouette could be made out, holding another person, Ciel most likely. They were a safe distance from the demon and angel fighting. A flash of white light, the feathers settled, black emerging, turning to Ciel, a struggle, Dahlia's wings faltered as Ciel dropped out of her grip, falling down, down, to the water. Sebastian jumped after him, dismissing the creature, who hovered, until the pair emerged.

"YUKIIIIII! What's happening! Is she alright? I don't like that look on your face. Oh my God answer meeeee!" Grell jumped up to the roof top and shook the demon's shoulders.

"Yea… I think they are alright…Ciel just dove into the water, but I think everyone is alright…" Her blue eyes just stared at the far off figures, slowly making their way toward them. Grell's green eyes got big, reading hers, then looking out to see what she was seeing. He released her shoulders and helped her down from the building. She just stood there. In shock. What had just happened? And was it over…. She felt dizzy and tried to grab onto the side of the building for support. Ronald caught her as she staggered in circles.

Everything went by as a blur. Eyes open, see Dahlia, approaching her, eyes close.

Eyes open, damaged streets of London, steady heart beat, eyes close.

Eyes open, a sound of a bell jingles, strange smells, dark, eyes close.

Eyes open, dark, voices, vision clears, hands feel, wood.

"She is going to freak out any second now… hehehe" Muffled voices. Inside.. a coffin…. Yuki flung the lid open, sat up, and began trying to crawl out of the coffin. Even as a demon, she moved a bit too fast and ended up with her head on the ground, body half inside, half outside of her bed chamber.

"Whaaatt isss thiisss….. uughh…" She groaned.

"I prepared a nice bed for you my dear." Undertaker was cut off by the disgruntled girl.

"This is NOT a bed. It is a death wish!" She growled. Undertaker covered his surprised mouth with a long black sleeve.

"Now Yuki, it isn't like we had much of a choice. The Phantomhive Mansion burned, so your best bet was to spend the night here." Grell giggled nervously, defending his love's decision, as said man shuffled off to make tea. The redhead helped her back into the coffin, in a comfortable upright position.

"This is still a weird choice…" Yuki was not fully rested from the previous night's ordeals.

Undertaker emerged from the back room.

"Care for some tea m'dears?" A large grin spread across his face, as he ghosted across the floor.

x.x.x.x.x.x

It hadn't taken too long for the mansion to be rebuilt. Tanaka was very dedicated to his job of restoring it. Everyone was accounted for, Meirin, Bard, and Finny. Pluto died at the hands of the reluctant servants, because of the evil angel's control over him. There was still no sign of Sebastian or Ciel. Yuki was in the bath on her first night back in the mansion. Staying with the Undertaker and Grell had been very entertaining but sleeping in a coffin every night was a bit disturbing. Her cerulean eyes closed, clearing her mind of all the stress that had built up. A tap on the window sent a shock through her nerves. The demon girl got out of the tub and wrestled on her black silk robe. Her body was soaked, along with her hair, so the silk material clung to her in an uncomfortable way. Throwing open the window, she knew who it was before she had dropped to the ground.

"Sebastian." She whispered. He pulled her drenched body into an embrace. He felt so familiar, she relaxed into him for a moment, before pulling back.

"Where have you been?" She asked. His eyes were full of remorse.

"I regret not being here to help you, but I had something very important to do. In fact I am not done yet, so I cannot stay long. I am not sure when I will be back, but I can explain then. Things can return to normal once I have returned." His eyes teased her, she laughed.

"Well hurry back, because house sitting for you is getting boring." Yuki tickled his chest with her fingers. He looked confused.

"I don't plan on spending the rest of my eternity in one place… as nice of a place it is…you understand don't you?" Her blue eyes looked up at him with regret.

"I understand, then there is no need for goodbye right now. We will have plenty of time to… say _goodbye_ when I return." He winked at her and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. She let out laugh and met his eyes with her own playful gaze.

Blue eyes flashed pink, the pupils constricting. "Oh you won't be able to forget me that easy." Her fangs gleamed as she grinned. Sebastian picked up a rather large case and retreated into the forest. The former angel easily used the windows, to climb back into the bathroom. She drained the tub, dried off and hurried into her bedroom. Snuggling into her bed, Yuki closed her eyes and wriggled to warm up the sheets. Her fuchsia eyes snapped open, fangs bared at the intruder at the foot of her bed.

His red eyes glowed through the darkness.

"What do you say about one last goodbye before I go?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading this story, please leave a comment before you go~<br>_**


	21. Update  Coming Soon

**Hey guys! I have been super busy with work, moving, and my laptop dying. I brought it back to life, but it is a bit of a zombie and I need to get a new one. I'm getting ready to go to Anime USA in November and assembling my costume etc. I had to rewrite the first intro chapter because bringing my laptop back to life required wiping the hard drive... all files lost v...v but I kinda like this version better so here ya go. I will make it a new story as soon as I get the next chapter written, just letting you guys know what I've been up to and that I am trying to catch up! Here is your teaser, I haven't thought of a story name for it yet... ideas are welcome!**

* * *

><p>She flexed her claws into the cool dirt with each stride. Adrenaline surged through the feline, anger and bitter sadness mixed together. Reaching the dimly lit stone streets, she relaxed. Head hung, tail low, it had been a bad day. The cat paced through the back alleyways, until she came upon a lone lantern outside a shop. A bell jingled, the door was shoved open by her slender shoulder. Damp paws left a trail on the dusty floor. Her door creaked closed behind her, she meekly leapt onto her bed, nesting in the blankets. The cat closed her golden eyes, falling asleep in a pool of moonlight.<p>

Rain pounded against the window, waking the cat. A few stretches and yawns later, she was padding down the hall, and into the main room.

"Leaving so soon my dear? I made breakfast." A voice sang from the back room. She grumbled in response, following her paw marks from the past night, back out the door, disturbing the bell.

Loping lazily through the woods, her fur was drenched by the rain. Mud slopped under her pounding paws. It was a quiet journey, all the creatures were hiding from the rain. Her thoughts beat in time with her stride.

_Alone...still...alone..alone..alone_

The feline washed off her paws in the mansion's fountain and trotted to the servants door, pawing gently and letting out a chirp. She was greeted by a black suit and fresh towel.

"It's a shame such soft fur is so wet." He teased, but got a growl in response.

"Oh is that the mood we are in today? Very well, go dry the rest of you off." He finished drying her paws and watched her tail sway away. The tip of her tail curled around his door frame as she disappeared inside his room.

The butler followed and saw the large cat laying in front of the fire. She had the lithe frame of a cheetah, but like a tiger in her paws and fur, with golden markings that matched her eyes. He knew a beautiful cat when he saw one. Kneeling beside her, he started to help dry the cat with the towel. She started to purr, closing her eyes, and resting her chin on the cold floor. The man chuckled and continued to dry her fur.

"Shall I let the master know you are here or is it a quick visit?" The butler asked.

"Yes" The cat replied.

"Yes to which Dahlia?" He sighed.

"Yes, I don't know yet Sebastian." She sneered teasingly.

"Very well, shall I get you some breakfast?" He began towards the door. The cat sat up and shook her coat.

"How about you be my breakfast?" She purred and swished her tail, changing back into a woman.

"That sounds delectable" Sebastian said, as he shut the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_


End file.
